Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais
by Cyzia
Summary: Draco Malfoy, bien au delà de la fureur, se retrouve à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour prouver son hétérosexualité, et même accepter l'aide de Potter, suite à un article du Daily Prophet qui le fait sortir du Placard... HPDM Slash, trad.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

- Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais -

**_

* * *

_**

Note de Cyzia :

Alors voici une traduction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, celle de « Secrets of the Forbidden Broomcloset » d'Anthea Rose. Cette fic a eu particulièrement beaucoup de succès en anglais, j'en suis tombée sous le charme et son auteur m'a donné, avec son immense et inégalée gentillesse, le droit de la traduire pour vous. J'espère que mon travail vous contentera et j'accueille bien évidemment toutes vos remarques quelles qu'elles soient avec gratitude.

**_Anthea a pris l'habitude de faire des petits speechs à la fin de ces chapitres, je vous les traduis donc également (histoire de rester dans l'ambiance), ainsi que ses notes de début de chapitre._**

**_Les Warning et autres qui suivent sont donc d'elle, ..._**

**_Note d'Anthea Rose : J'ai commencé cette histoire alors que j'étais bloquée à la maison souffrante, je ne peux donc vous promettre que cette histoire sera de bonne qualité. Je promets, en revanche, si je reçois des reviews de la continuer, et sinon elle mourra de sa belle mort, dans sa première jeunesse. Merci de vous être arrêté pour me lire dans tous les cas, j'espère que votre journée sera belle !_**

**_Warning : Cette histoire a un rating R (M) pour l'usage répété (vraiment !) de language cru et pour son contenu sexuel. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un slash, bien que je ne pense pas que cela influence en quoi que ce soit le rating… lisez autant que vous le permettent vos valeurs morales et vos inhibitions._**

**_Disclaimer : C'est un fait qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc, etc… appartiennent tous à la riche et géniale auteur de la série, j'ai nommé J.K.Rowling. Bien évidemment tout le contexte de base lui appartient, mais le reste sort de l'esprit torturé de votre bien-aimée servante, moi… alors s'il vous plait, ne m'intentez pas un procès à moi, pauvre petite auteur solitaire de slash…_**

_**(Note de Cyzia : et bien évidemment la traduction est la mienne !)**_

**_Remercions tous en choeur Myschka, ma merveilleuse bêta, qui m'aide beaucoup... Elle m'a entre autre aidé à changer le titre de la fic, car il est vrai que les secrets du placard à balais défendu, ça le faisait que moyen..._**

**_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!_**

**_Cyz'._**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 – L'article enflammé

* * *

'_**Le superbe célibataire Malfoy sortira-t-il du placard ?'**_

'_Avec Lucius à présent à Azkaban, son unique fils et héritier, Draco Malfoy, se retrouve finalement libre de laisser s'exprimer son véritable patrimoine sexuel, selon les dires de proches du jeune homme plein de santé.'_

'_Nous avons toujours su qu'il avait quelque chose d'une pédale,' dit l'un de ses camarades de classe. 'Bien trop efféminé pour être hétéro, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Mais ce n'est qu'après l'emprisonnement de son père qu'il a vraiment commencé à le montrer. Même plus effrayé d'en faire l'étalage maintenant, je suppose.'_

_Nous référant au populaire code de vocabulaire sorcier, il semblerait que le jeune Malfoy soit finalement sur le point de 'sortir du placard'. Des connaissances proches ont révélé les moyens par lesquels il laisse s'exprimer sa face cachée._

'_Il passe des heures chez '_Les Robes de Madame Malkin pour toutes les occasions'_,' nous confie l'un d'entre eux, 'essayant une robe après l'autre, comme une putain de minette. Il fait sa toilette pendant des heures, et utilise des shampooings aux essences de plantes parfumées. Oh, vous avez probablement remarqué ses cheveux. Il passe plus de temps à s'en occuper que n'importe quelle fille de la Maison entière.'_

_Un autre de ses comparses nous rejoignit pour commenter le choix particulier de Malfoy en ce qui concerne sa garde-robe._

'_Il porte tout le temps ces super moulants petits pulls noirs à cols roulés, et ces pantalons noirs si seyants,' nous explique-t-il, 'Et ses caleçons sont tous en… en _soie_.' _

'_Et encore faut-il qu'il les porte…,' rajoutent les autres avec un rire sympathique et naturel. ' Oh oui, et il porte ce parfum hors de prix qu'il fait importer de Paris…'_

_Il est à présent clair que ce sorcier populaire, longtemps adulé par une cour innombrable de jeunes filles pour ses regards éblouissants et ses poches bien remplies, soit on ne peut plus hors d'atteinte pour elles qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Nous ne pouvons espérer désormais que de congratuler le sorcier qui saura un jour ravir ce cœur d'acier. Peut-être l'un de ces superbes joueurs de Quidditch français pourrait-il attraper son fantaisiste… '_

* * *

Blaise et Pansy, tous deux assis aux côtés de Draco, se laissèrent en hâte glisser sous le banc quand ils virent ses doigts profondément ancrés dans le papier, ses jointures devenant blanches alors que ses ongles le déchiraient. 

Une seconde plus tard, le _Daily Prophet_ s'enflamma brusquement en son milieu provoquant de nombreux cris étouffés provenant de la table des Serpentards. Il le jeta au loin, le regardant atterrir avec des yeux plissés, des cendres volant à travers la salle, dans le bol de punch au jus de potiron.

- « Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça », se levant doucement et posant les poings sur la table pouvant à peine retenir la rage qui l'envahissait, « Je métamorphoserai ses parties génitales en limaces, des limaces stériles, affamées… et ensuite je leur donnerai à manger leurs propres putains d'intestins… »

- « Draco, chéri, calme toi », trembla la voix de Pansy. Elle tendit une main dans sa direction pour la poser sur son épaule, bien qu'elle fût trop loin pour l'atteindre. « Le _Daily Prophet_ n'a rien d'autre à écrire d'exaltant… rien ne s'est produit les derniers temps, tu sais,… ».

- « Et puis,… l'article n'était qu'à la sixième page de toute façon, nan ? », ajouta Blaise docilement, levant la main pour atteindre la nuque du blond difficilement.

- « _Comme si cela changeait quoi que ce soit ! », _vociféra-t-il faisait grincer violemment ses dents blanches. Un groupe de première année cria quand ils virent la plupart des verres à proximité de Draco explosant les unes après les autres envoyant des éclats dans les assiettes à moitié entamées du petit-déjeuner.

- « Je retrouverai les pathétiques trous du cul qui ont fait ça et _je les tuerai tous… _lentement… très lentement… », marmonna-t-il, se mordant convulsivement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que du sang en afflue et atteigne son menton.

Pansy envoya un regard désespéré à Blaise, qui haussa les épaules et chuchota dans sa direction un « ça, c'est très mauvais… ». Aucun des deux ne fit de geste pour se rapprocher de leur ami, qui avait à présent empoigné un grand couteau d'un plat de saucisses et qui s'en servait pour poignarder avec passion une grosse pile de pancakes.

- « Misérables… _putain de… Crucio !_ … bâtards… »

- « Hey, écoute, détruire toute la bouffe du monde ne t'aidera pas », le consola Blaise avec une voix légèrement hésitante. Draco se figea, donnant aux pancakes le coup final avant de lancer négligemment le couteau dans le bol de punch qui contenait encore des morceaux du _Daily Prophet_ toujours en flammes.

- « Tu devrais leur écrire une lettre outragée bien sentie à ceux-là », nota Pansy le disant plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- « Tu as raison », marmonna Draco. « Je leur enverrai une Beuglante… une qui serait enchantée pour poursuivre et décapiter la tête de Rita Skeeter… Ouais… »

- « Euh non, non, non pas de décapitation pour l'instant », balbutia Blaise. « Heum… juste… juste, calme toi un peu… »

- « Je ne sais pas qui tuer en premier… », continua Draco avec engouement, ses yeux gris traînant nonchalamment sur le reste de la salle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la table des Gryffondors était tombée en état de choc silencieux, silence qui presque immédiatement laissa la place à une vague déferlante de ricanements enthousiastes et de commérages. 

- « Oh… mon… », chuchota Hermione, devenant à chaque instant plus pâle alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son exemplaire du _Daily Prophet, _la photographie animée de Malfoy s'admirant dans une robe chatoyante dans un miroir . « Ca, c'est… »

- « C'est tellement plus génial et drôle que tout ce que nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer », dit Ron avec excitation, enfonçant joyeusement et avec avidité l'intégralité d'une saucisse dans sa bouche. Il avait lu par-dessus son épaule, souriant comme un dément tout le long de la lecture et recrachant de temps à autre des lambeaux de nourriture sous l'effet de son fou rire. « Ehh, Harry ? »

- « Je me demande qui a fait ça », dit calmement le brun, faisant courir lentement un doigt sur la page dudit _Prophet_. « Je pourrais imaginer un paquet de gens pour lui faire ça, entre autre beaucoup de chez Gryffondor…, mais de sa propre Maison… ? »

- « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire », dit Hermione tout en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai toujours supposé qu'il les avait sous un genre de… sorts. Pas littéralement, bien sûr, mais… »

- « Ouais », approuva Harry, ses yeux toujours fixé sur le titre audacieux de l'article. « Ouais ».

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui va _pas_ chez vous deux ? », leur demanda Ron avec incrédulité affichant une mine mécontente. « C'est bien de _Malfoy_ qu'on parle ! On devrait tous être en train de crouler sous la table de rire ! »

Hermione soupira, secouant sa tête doucement quand elle vit le rouquin remplir une nouvelle fois sa bouche d'un large bout de pancake.

- « Je l'admets, Ron, c'est un … article… plutôt amusant », commença-t-elle avec regret. « Mais le fait que le _Daily Prophet_ en arrive à tomber aussi bas pour simplement vendre du papier… »

- « C'est un truc génial », annonça Ron tout sourire. « Ca ne veut pas seulement dire plus de rigolade pour nous, ça veut aussi dire que rien de plus intéressant n'arrive en ce moment. Pas d'attaques de Mangemorts, pas de morts ! »

- « C'est exact, Ron », lui répondit-elle se tourner vers lui avec une pointe d'agacement dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. « Ils sont désespérés d'obtenir un bon scoop… ne réalises-tu pas ce que cela pourrait impliquer ? »

- « Davantage d'âneries au sujet de Malfoy ? », sourit-il tout en coupant avec allégresse un bout d'œuf.

- « _Non,_ Ron », lui dit-elle tout en haussant le ton ce qui délogea le sourire béat du visage de son ami. « Ca veut dire que _Harry est probablement le prochain !_ »

- « Merci d'être aussi abrupte, 'Mione », lui reprocha Harry.

- « Désolée, Harry », s'excusa-t-elle rapidement, sans pour autant se détourner du visage rougissant de Ron. « Je ne peux croire à quel point tu peux être insensible, vraiment ! »

- « Mais…, mais Harry n'est pas _gay_ », protesta Ron, avalant rapidement sa dernière bouchée.

Harry tressaillit à ses mots, se figeant dans la descente de son jus de potiron, puis continuant l'air de rien.

- « Ils vont trouver autre chose à lui mettre sur le dos, Ron », soupira Hermione de plus en plus exaspérée. « Je pensais avoir réussi à lui faire fermer son clapet à cette insupportable femme… honnêtement, quelle salope… »

- « Ne viens-tu pas de _jurer_ à l'instant, Hermione ? » dit Ron, ébahi.

- « Hein ? », le questionna-t-elle. « Quoi ? Euh, non… tu as dû mal comprendre… »

- « Ok, si tu le dis. » répondit-il automatiquement avec une expression ridicule figeant ses traits.

Harry soupira misérablement, mordant sans réel engouement dans son toast. Autant l'article l'avait amusé, autant il laissait entrevoir ce qu'il pourrait sans aucun doute arriver. Les articles, publiés pendant sa quatrième et sa cinquième année, l'avait rendu malade… il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter une nouvelle fois.

* * *

De retour à la table des Serpentards, Draco enroulait ses cheveux autour de ses doigts nerveusement, une habitude déclenchée uniquement par la fureur la plus incontrôlable. 

- « Nous t'aiderons à trouver qui a fait cela, Drake », lui assura Pansy, tressaillant quand il donna un coup de doigt en l'air en direction du large bol de punch, l'envoyant valdinguer parterre répandant tout son contenu sur le sol. « Mon cœur, arrête ça… ».

- « Vous deux, vous pouvez vous la fermer quand vous voulez… », leur murmura-t-il dangereusement. « Vous ne m'aidez pas, là ! ».

Il se tourna alors en direction d'un grand plat d'œufs, qui sur le coup s'évaporèrent tous en cendres.

- « Hey, putain, comment est-ce que tu arrives à faire ça sans ta baguette ? » s'écria Blaise, s'écartant légèrement.

- « La ferme ! », lui répondit Draco lui clouant le bec, déposant son regard pour la première fois sur la table des Gryffondors. Il se renfrogna, grinçant des dents à la vue de certains de ses occupants, particulièrement ceux de son année, riant et discutant de l'article, d'innombrables exemplaires du _Prophet_ s'étalant sur la table. Ses yeux longèrent celle-ci jusqu'à … cet endroit là.

Weasley avait l'air de bouder mâchouillant un bout de saucisse sans la moindre conviction… Or, un Weasley amusé secouerait sa tête porcine tel un forcené. Granger s'épuisait à couper d'infinis petits bouts dans un pancake dont il ne restait plus rien, le visage tendu et pâle, ses yeux évitant soigneusement ceux de Ron.

Putain de merde ? Où était leur satanée joie ? Il avait pensé que de tous, ce serait eux les plus extatiques. Eux deux, et bien entendu… Potter.

Il ancra ses yeux sur son ennemi précédemment cité. Il était en train de fixer son assiette, un air purement pathétique sur ses traits, un mélange de souffrance et de calme tendu qui lui évoquait plutôt une colère sourde.

Mais pourquoi ces putains d'abrutis ne se réjouissaient pas ?

- « Putain de bâtards ! », ronchonna Draco, se levant soudainement.

Blaise et Pansy se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

- « Levez-vous. Les cours vont bientôt commencer. », leur ordonna-t-il, adressant un regard écoeuré à la table de Serpentards, qui était à présent jonchée de morceaux disparates de pancakes, de cendres dispersées, d'éclats de cristal et de larges flaques de jus de citrouille. « Reparo », dit-il négligemment après avoir sorti sa baguette de sa cape.

* * *

Un instant plus tard, la table du petit déjeuner eut à nouveau son apparence normale, bien que la coupe de punch était bien moins remplie, que le plat à œufs était vide,… 

- « Bien », marmonna-t-il. « Allons-y ».

Rassemblant toute la dignité dont il se sentait capable en cet instant de rage relativement contrôlée, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle prenant le chemin des donjons en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy, qui se jetaient mutuellement des regards emplis d'inquiétude.

- « Vous voyez, éviter d'interférer dans cette situation était la meilleure solution. », commenta le professeur Rogue au reste de la table du corps enseignant regardant s'éloigner son meilleur élève avec une pointe de fierté sur son visage. « Il a tout remis en ordre. Il ne reste aucun dommage, Minerva. »

- « Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux qu'il l'ait fait, pour lui… », répondit-elle sèchement pressant une serviette sur le coin de ses lèvres avec patience. A ses côtés, le professeur Dumbledore souriait doucement.

- « Je pense qu'il s'en est plutôt bien sorti… », rajouta celui-ci, « considérant le tempérament de Monsieur Malfoy. »

- « Peut-être… », se renfrogna McGonagall, « mais imaginez un seul instant qu'au lieu des coupes de punch il se soit défoulé sur des élèves… ».

- « Bêtises. Il ne se serait _jamais_ comporter de la sorte. », répliqua Rogue. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une classe qui m'attend. »

Il se leva abruptement, s'éloignant avec rapidité de la table des professeurs, sa cape voletant derrière lui, au moment où trois Gryffondors se redressèrent à leur tour et quittèrent la table du petit déjeuner.

- « On a Potions maintenant », grimaça Ron de plaisir, cachant difficilement son excitation qui s'étalait sur son visage. « Double cours de Potions avec _Malfoy_… ».

- « Si tu oses dire la moindre chose Ronald Weasley…. », le menaça Hermione le fixant avec colère.

- « Mais bien sûr que non,… », sourit-il, les yeux pétillant de mauvaise foi.

Harry, qui les suivait à moins d'un mètre, soupira tout en vérifiant que sa baguette se trouvait toujours dans sa cape. Il avait la mauvaise impression qu'il aurait besoin de s'en servir avant la fin de la journée.

oooOOOooo

**_N.d.A-R :_** _Alors ? Est-ce que c'était bien ? C'était plutôt à chier ? Est-ce que Draco qui explose tout sur son passage vous a éclaté ? Hey Chéri, ceci n'est pas une question rhétorique : regarde un peu plus bas… Un bouton de review ! **Clique dessus et gagne tout mon amour !** Et je répondrai même à celle-ci avant mon prochain chap, tout simplement parce que je suis aussi gentille que ça !..._

_**N.d.C. :** je trouve que cela se passe de commentaire, je suis de l'avis d'Anthea, reviews-nous, et nous t'aimerons à jamais !... lol._


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais **

**_

* * *

Auteur : Anthea Rose _**

**_Traductrice : Cyzia_**

**_Warning : Cette histoire a un rating R (M) pour l'usage répété (vraiment !) de language cru et pour son contenu sexuel. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un slash, bien que je ne pense pas que cela influence en quoi que ce soit le rating… lisez autant que vous le permettent vos valeurs morales et vos inhibitions._**

**_Disclaimer : C'est un fait qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc, etc… appartiennent tous à la riche et géniale auteur de la série, j'ai nommé J.K.Rowling. Bien évidemment tout le contexte de base lui appartient, mais le reste sort de l'esprit torturé de votre bien-aimée servante, moi… alors s'il vous plait, ne m'intentez pas un procès à moi, pauvre petite auteur solitaire de slash…_**

_**(Note de Cyzia : et bien évidemment la traduction est la mienne)**_

**_Note d'Anthea : J'ai écris ce chapitre alors que j'étais sous le coup d'un horrible mal de crâne, aussi la remarque du précédent chapitre tient toujours. Cependant, je pense que ce chapitre est un peu plus… intéressant… Mmmmhhh, je l'espère en tout cas._**

**_Note de Cyz' : Ouhouhhh ! Le début des hostilités ! Je m'en régale à l'avance ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire…_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 – Le dépucelage des lèvres de Granger.

* * *

- « Huhumm… » 

Le bruit des conversations dans les cachots du cours de Potion en était presque assourdissant tant les élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards échangeaient leurs points de vue avec animation, au sujet du scandale qui était étalé à la sixième page du _Daily Prophet_ du matin même. Ils étaient tous si occupés à commérer, rire et discuter que seuls quelques uns d'entre eux remarquèrent le professeur Rogue qui dirigeait sa baguette vers son propre cou.

- « SILENCE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE LE MOINDRE MURMURE ! »

Les élèves sursautèrent à la voix magiquement amplifiée, puis se renfoncèrent chacun au plus profond de leurs sièges. Le professeur Rogue fit un signe de la tête de contentement quand le calme tomba enfin sur sa classe.

- « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et de Serpentard, pour avoir perturbé de cette façon le début du cours. »

Plusieurs étudiants en avaient le souffle coupé. Il devait être d'une humeur massacrante s'il en venait même à cette extrémité là : ôter des points à sa propre Maison…

- « Avant que nous commencions, je tiens à clarifier les choses : le premier exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ que je vois circuler dans cette classe provoquera le retrait instantané de soixante quinze points pour son détenteur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Nombre d'entre eux répondirent d'un signe de la tête affirmatif. Le professeur entama son cours faisant fi de la moue réprobatrice qu'afficha Draco Malfoy à la mention dudit journal.

- « Aujourd'hui, nous allons réaliser une potion _affreusement_ simple qui soigne ceux qui sont affligés de maladies bénignes. Les ingrédients spécifiques à cette potion sont décrits et listés dans vos livres de classe. »

Snape enchaîna, discourant sur les vertus curatives de ladite potion, alors qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le tableau noir les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il savait qu'il n'était pas concentré et qu'il pouvait se faire réprimander, mais il avait des sujets bien plus importants en tête.

L'un d'entre eux était, bien étrangement, Draco Malfoy.

Harry lui jetait des regards curieux de temps à autre, scrutant son dos avec une légère nervosité. Il avait l'air calme, écoutant attentivement son professeur favori avec intérêt, mais Harry avait remarqué, lui, la blancheur de ses articulations, alors qu'il avait agrippé le coin de la table un peu plus tôt, ainsi que la veine rose qui palpitait dans son cou pâle avec frénésie.

Ca, mais aussi la magie qu'il pouvait sentir tout autour du jeune homme qui se condensait en un nuage noir et vert crépitant. Il était si furieux qu'on pouvait bien le croire prêt à tuer…

Hermione avait bien raison de faire en sorte que Ron se tienne à une distance raisonnable de lui à ce moment même.

Harry soupira, prenant des notes bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce que Snape pouvait s'évertuer à leur enseigner.

Il détestait le blond. Assurément. Il le détestait pour toutes ces années de tourments qu'il leur avait fait subir. Maintenant, qu'ils étaient tous plus âgés, bien sûr ces tourments avaient évolués… Il ne prenait plus la peine de leur balancer des insultes morbides en pleine figure. A présent, il préférait des moyens plus sournois, moins directs pour leur faire comprendre, à lui et ses amis, qu'ils étaient des moins que rien à ses yeux.

Mais même cela, il le faisait bien moins souvent, ne se lâchant sur eux que quand il s'ennuyait vraiment. Cela, Harry le savait.

Et malgré le fait qu'il savait que Malfoy était un trou du cul de première et que de surcroît il méritait amplement ce qui lui arrivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de sympathie pour l'insupportable crétin. Après tout, le jeune homme était en train de vivre ce que Harry pensait être l'un de ses plus horribles cauchemars…

Le cours de Potions se passa relativement bien, en partie grâce aux menaces de Snape, mais aussi à cause de la peur générale que l'agacement palpable du Serpentard en pétard avait semblé provoquer. Il avait travaillé avec Pansy, s'acharnant avec passion à hacher des herbes, et l'avait complètement ignoré quand celle-ci lui avait gentiment demandé de reposer en douceur le couteau.

Snape était bien trop concentré à surveiller et analyser Malfoy, qu'il avait, pour une fois, laissé Harry en paix, celui-ci en profitant pour sauter étapes après étapes de la potion sans trop d'attention à la leçon en elle-même. Ron et Hermione avaient travaillé ensemble et bien qu'il avait pu entendre de temps à autre les ricanements de son meilleur ami, il fut soulagé de voir que chacun d'entre eux fût réprimandé par un discret et léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Cela se passa si bien, qu'Harry aurait dû se douter que l'explosion se produirait bientôt et bien plus tôt qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Le cours se termina et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie avec hâte, trop heureux de se détendre hors de l'atmosphère étouffante des cachots de Snape. Malfoy était l'un de ceux qui les quittèrent le plus rapidement, traçant sa route à travers la cohue, Pansy sur ses talons.

Il longeait les couloirs des donjons, les poings fortement crispés et le visage fermé quand Ron, qui avait pu s'échapper, on ne sait comment, de la surveillance étroite d'Hermione, le trouva là.

- « Tu dois bien admettre qu'ils ont marqué un point au sujet des petits pulls moulants, tu sais… ».

Pendant un instant, Malfoy se figea sur place semblant tergiverser sur la nécessité de répondre à l'attaque. Malheureusement, après un petit moment, il dut penser que 'oui'.

- « Tu sais, la Belette... », se retourna-t-il, les livres pincées si fortement qu'elles en avaient presque disparues, « il y a des cercles pour les abrutis dans ton genre en Enfer. Tu n'as aucune classe… Pas la moindre petite trace. »

Ron se renfrogna. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, il s'était attendu à une insulte bien plus directe et simple.

- « Il en va de même pour toi, Malfoy. », lui rétorqua-t-il, ignorant le roulement des yeux en signe d'exaspération de son opposant. « J'aurais du t'épingler comme la _tante_ que tu es bien plus tôt. »

- « Je ne suis pas _gay_, espèce de sorcier au rabais ! », lâcha-t-il rapidement. « Tu avales toutes les âneries que débite ce putain de _Daily Porphet _? Ils ont publié de charmants tas de merde dans leur torchon au sujet de ton ami Potter, si je me rappelle bien… »

- « Mais c'était bien différent. Ils avaient de bonnes preuves pour étayer leurs dires cette fois-ci ! », trancha le roux dans le vif, « Dis-moi… Quel _parfum_ portes-tu déjà ? _Chanel ?..._ »

- « Je n'ai pas de temps pour ces conneries. Je me contenterai donc de le dire une dernière et unique fois : _je ne suis pas un putain de_ _pédé !_ »

Il avait serré les poings le long de son corps, les articulations si contractés qu'il s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes, du sang perlant le long de ses mains. Des gouttes tombaient à terre mettant un terme au silence pesant qui s'était brièvement installé. Ron commença à reculer lentement.

- « Ah ouais ?... » le mit-il au défi, sa voix tremblant tout de même un peu. « Et bien prouve-le ! »

- « _Quoi ?_ », s'écria Malfoy ses yeux se plissant en deux fentes menaçantes.

- « Prouve que tu n'es pas gay ! », lui répondit-il le sourire sur ses lèvres s'effaçant doucement.

Plusieurs étudiants s'étaient arrêtés, observant la confrontation de loin, préférant ne pas s'approcher du Serpentard de plus en plus fumasse.

- « Comment ? », demanda celui-ci retrouvant un sourire malicieux.

Etrangement, Ron reconnut ce sourire… Cela voulait dire qu'il allait rapidement se retrouver transformer en un pitoyable truc quelconque.

- « Aahh… Humm. Embrasse une fille ! », bredouilla-t-il nerveusement.

Malfoy se figea sur place.

- « Weasley, et bien… », stoppa-t-il pour lui tendre sa main ensanglanté, « Si cela peut te prouver au combien tu as tort, j'embrasserai _la première femelle sur laquelle je poserai mes yeux ! »_

- « Marché conclu ! », décida Ron, soulagé de voir qu'il n'allait pas être avadakadavériser au beau milieu du corridor. Il prit une pause et lui serra la main mettant un place leur pari.

Et c'est là que son pire cauchemar prit vie.

- « Ronald Weasley ! Que _penses_-tu être sur le point de faire, là ? », s'écria Hermione fondant sur lui à une allure impressionnante, ses joues rouges de colère. Elle se rapprocha de lui, jetant tout de même un coup d'œil discret à Malfoy, et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Tu aurais _sérieusement pu te faire blesser_ ! »

Les yeux gris-ardoise de Malfoy avaient commencé à pétiller d'amusement alors qu'il les posait sur la jeune fille se délectant de la colère de celle-ci et de l'expression terrifiée qui avait pris place sur le visage aux taches de son qui lui faisait face.

- « Hello, Granger ! », dit-il à voix intelligible, un sourire tordant l'air machiavélique qu'il affichait à présent.

Hermione se tourna brièvement, le snoba, puis se retourna vers Ron.

- « Viens avec moi ! », lui ordonna-t-elle avec frustration, « On y va ! »

- « Oui, allons-y… », répondit-il hâtivement, la peur sourde qui l'enveloppait se calmant un peu à l'idée d'échapper à _ça_. Il se tourna pour partir, se retenant de ne pas courir.

- « Oh non, je ne pense pas. Pas encore ! », il s'avança et attrapa le poignet d'Hermione la forçant à se retourner brusquement.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Son expression allant de la simple surprise au dégoût le plus total.

- « Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Lâche-moi ! »

- « Lâche son poignet sur le champ, Malfoy ! », s'écria Ron tentant vainement de mettre la main sur sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier trop grande.

- « Je ne peux pas ! », dit Malfoy, haussa un sourcil en excuse, « Tu vois, … Weasley et moi venons de faire un petit pari à l'instant… N'est-ce pas, la Belette ? »

- « Tu n'oserais pas, Malfoy ! », le menaça-t-il, une pointe de peur apparaissant malgré tous ses efforts pour la contenir.

Malfoy lui sourit faussement contrarié, observant les lèvres blanches de rage de la jeune fille. Il s'amusait énormément.

- « _Tout pour te prouver à quel point tu as tort,_ la Belette… », lui rappela-t-il simplement, puis rapprocha Hermione vers lui. Elle sursauta et essaya de reculer en vain, puis leva la main dans le but de le gifler.

Voyant cela, il se précipita en avant, évitant de justesse sa paume, et sous le regard horrifié de Ron, il pencha sa tête et appuya fortement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux se figèrent sous le choc, elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant encore davantage contre lui l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son échine, n'y tenant plus, il interrompit le baiser. Il avait failli jeter l'éponge si ce n'avait pas été pour obtenir la tête misérable et terrifiée que lui offrait la Belette. C'était inoubliable !

Oui, cela… cela avait définitivement ramené un sourire à ses lèvres.

- « Ma-Malfoy ?... », elle avait pâlie considérablement, ayant beaucoup de mal à se remettre du choc.

Il pencha la tête en attente en guise de réponse pseudo attentive et concernée.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire là, bon sang ? », s'enquit-elle, retrouvant doucement pied.

- « Dans le but de prouver mon hétérosexualité, Weasley, ici présent, m'a ordonné d'embrasser la première femelle sur laquelle je poserai mes yeux… », expliqua-t-il tout simplement. Il avait un instant vécu dans l'espoir d'avoir pu causer à Granger des dommages cérébraux irréparables. Il soupira. « C'est tout. »

Hermione se figea, lui lançant un regard glacé. Puis elle se tourna et offrit le même à Ron.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait_ ? », s'écria-t-elle devenant de plus en plus rouge.

- « Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela pourrait être _toi_, Mione… », s'excusa-t-il lamentablement. « Honnêtement ! »

- « Nous partons ! », décréta-t-elle, jetant un dernier coup d'œil dégoûtée à Malfoy. « _Sur le champ !_ »

Ron hocha de la tête misérablement et la suivit alors qu'elle s'engouffrait en toute hâte dans un couloir. La plupart des étudiants attroupés les suivirent, trop choqués également pour faire face à des commentaires concernant l'évènement, qui venait d'avoir lieu, avec Malfoy toujours dans les parages, un sourire satisfait trônant sur ses traits.

Il épousseta son pull-over noir, fier de lui-même. Weasley lui avait fourni une ligne de défense et d'attaque géniale à laquelle il n'aurait même pas pensé lui-même. Granger et Weasley seraient terrorisés à vie à présent. Il ricana.

- « C'était tout à fait intéressant ! », commenta une voix. Malfoy se tourna vers sa gauche. Là-bas, contre le mur était adossé Harry Potter, le visage très renfrogné et visiblement en colère. Apparemment, il avait été caché jusque là par la foule qui s'était amassé un peu plus tôt à l'endroit.

- « Potter. », s'exclama Malfoy, surpris. « Je n'avais pas remarqué ta présence. Tu as … apprécié le _spectacle_ ? »

Harry se redressa finalement et délaissa le mur du donjon pour s'avancer en direction de Malfoy. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une fureur parfaitement contenue.

- « Tu peux gommer ce sourire idiot de ton visage, Malfoy. », dit-il calmement. « Même pas _ceci_ ne pourra faire disparaître cet article et ses conséquences, et encore moins changer ce que les gens pensent au sujet de ta sexualité. »

- « Ah bon Potter ? Moi, je pensais plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une démonstration plutôt réussie… »

- « Oh, crois moi… Ca l'était ! », répondit Harry, souriant à présent. « Tu avais l'air complètement dégoûté d'avoir à l'embrasser. Enfin, je dirai plutôt d'avoir à embrasser une _fille_ comme elle… »

Malfoy s'immobilisa avant de chercher frénétiquement sa baguette, puis de la tendre de ses mains ensanglantées dans sa direction. Harry l'observa attentivement, appréhendant tout de même un peu sa réaction. Il semblait profondément agacé, ses membres figés sous le coup de la colère.

Il croisa ses yeux gris et haussa un sourcil. Pas à un seul moment, le sourire sur ses lèvres ne s'effaça.

- « Va te faire foutre, Potter ! », vociféra-t-il, énervé au plus haut point de le voir le narguer alors que lui le menaçait et qu'il ne bougeait pas, lui faisant face comme le trou du cul qu'il est.

Harry haussa ses épaules, son sourcil toujours relevé, et lui tourna le dos calmement partant dans la direction de son prochain cours.

Malfoy baissa sa baguette, sa mâchoire se décrispant doucement.

Il avait des milliers de raisons d'en vouloir à Potter, mais là… là, il avait une nouvelle raison de lui en vouloir. Une raison bien plus exaspérante.

Le putain de bâtard !...

oooOOOooo

**_NdAR : Vous pensez probablement, 'et bien ce n'était pas sensé être un slash ?', et si, c'en est un, bien évidemment, seulement voilà, j'ai mes petits secrets d'auteur… et j'aime faire tourner un peu en bourrique…Bref, reviewez si vous avez aimé, et même si vous avez détesté ! Celles-ci sont tout aussi drôles ! Je vous répondrai tous avec joie et esprit. Je vous aime tous !_**

**_NdCyz' : Et bien… Enfin, moi je ne comprends pas Hermione… Je vois pas du tout ce qu'elle a à redire à être embrassée par Dray… Je donnerai pas mal de ce que j'ai en ma possession pour que ça m'arrive, lol ! J'espère que ce chap vous aura plus autant qu'à moi ! Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose, Anthea n'en est qu'au début là… elle nous réserve une quantité pas croyable de surprises !_**

**_Encore une fois, on vous aime très très fort nos chéris les revieweurs ! Merci pour tous vos messages d'amour, ils m'ont beaucoup marqué et grandement influences à poster plus rapidement ! Merci !_**

**_Merci à _tit'cerise _et_ Lyrinn _pour leur review anonyme. Vous m'avez beaucoup touchés les filles, merci !_**

_**Et une hola pour Myschka ! Merci ma toute belle pour toutes tes corrections, je suis heureuse que tu trouves toujours un peu de temps pour moi ! Bisou (rien que pour toi celui-là !).**_

_**A très bientôt,**_

_**Milles baisers,**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais**

**_

* * *

Auteur : Anthea Rose_**

**_Traductrice : Cyzia_**

**_Warning : Cette histoire a un rating R (M) pour l'usage répété (vraiment !) de langage cru et pour son contenu sexuel. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un slash, bien que je ne pense pas que cela influence en quoi que ce soit le rating… lisez autant que vous le permettent vos valeurs morales et vos inhibitions._**

**_Disclaimer : C'est un fait qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc, etc… appartiennent tous à la riche et géniale auteur de la série, j'ai nommé J.K.Rowling. Bien évidemment tout le contexte de base lui appartient, mais le reste sort de l'esprit torturé de votre bien-aimée servante, moi… alors s'il vous plait, ne m'intentez pas un procès à moi, pauvre petite auteur solitaire de slash…_**

_**(Note de Cyzia : et bien évidemment la traduction est la mienne)**_

**_Note d'Anthea : J'ai eu un cochon d'Inde aujourd'hui ! Elle est merveilleuse et absolument canon, mais très timide. J'adore les petits bruits qu'elle fait, ça me rappelle la façon dont gémissent les êtres humains… _**

**_Note de Cyz' : alors je sais bien que je suis censée traduire mot à mot ce qu'Anthea dit, mais les cochons d'Inde… Aaaahhh ! J'ai peur des rongeurs (aussi inoffensifs soient-ils…), et je m'enfuis dès qu'on m'en parle. Donc voilà._**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 – Insatiables et désemparés

* * *

Hermione Granger était assise confortablement dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors, un énorme manuel de cours sur les genoux, ses yeux fixés sur la page qu'elle relisait sans cesse. Ses joues étaient visiblement cramoisies, bien qu'elles fussent assez loin du feu de la cheminée, Pattenrond se frottant inlassablement contre ses chevilles avec inquiétude.

Ron était assis en face d'elle, la fixant maladroitement. Après un bon quart d'heure d'attente, il rassembla tout son courage et engagea la conversation.

- « Allez, Hermione… Ca ne devait pas être _si_ terrible que ça ! »

Elle referma son livre en un claquement sourd.

- « Si ça l'était, Ron. » répondit-elle sur un ton froid les dents serrées, « Cela m'a fait l'impression d'embrasser un cadavre ! Et après tout, il s'agit bien de Draco Malfoy, le premier et seul, à ma connaissance, crétin qui m'a traité de _Sang-de-bourbe_ ! »

Ron se renfrogna à cette phrase, un air franchement dégoûté sur ses traits, comme s'il était mécontent qu'on vienne de lui rappeler qui avait été l'auteur indirect de ce méfait. Puis, un moment plus tard, une expression de répulsion absolue apparut sur son visage.

- « Tu veux dire que tu aurais préféré que le baiser soit bien _meilleur_ ? », lui demanda-t-il au bord de la nausée et vraiment énervé.

- « J'aurai préféré ne _rien_ avoir à subir du tout ! » lui répondit-elle en grinçant des dents.

- « Tu dis ça, mais si ça se trouve, au fond de toi, tu penses 'quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas mis la langue !'… », se moqua Ron, plus pour lui-même que pour son amie qui lui faisait face. « A coup sûr, il s'agissait d'un de tes fantasmes pervers secrets… »

- « Je ne peux pas _croire_ que, toi, tu puisses insinuer que j'y ai pris du plaisir ! », le contra-t-elle en haussant le ton et se redressant, « Tu ne veux que reporter ta culpabilité sur mes épaules et aussi rassurer tes pauvres petits doutes d'adolescent ! Je parie que tu meurs d'envie de savoir avec qui j'aimerais faire des choses… »

- « Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec le sujet ! », se défendit-il avec hargne.

- « C'est de ta _faute_ s'il m'a embrassé, Ron, et j'espère que cela te hantera jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! », répondit-elle, les yeux flamboyant, « et que le regret te poursuivra longtemps tel un esprit vengeur ! ».

- « Moi, j'espère que… que… tu réaliseras que je n'ai jamais _voulu_ que les choses se passent ainsi ! », riposta-t-il le ton lourd de sens, bien que sa voix ne reflétait plus vraiment la colère.

- « Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plaît ! », dit enfin Harry, levant ses yeux de son devoir de Potions. Hermione et Ron se tournèrent tous deux vers lui bouche bée. La jeune fille s'avança un peu dans sa direction, désespérée.

- « _Toi_ au moins, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, non ? », s'enquit-elle jetant des regards furieux vers le roux. « … que j'ai été forcé par ce … ce… ».

- « Bien sûr que oui », la rassura-t-il immédiatement. Et c'était vrai, il le pensait. La seule chose dont il se rappelait clairement pendant le baiser, en dehors de l'air écoeuré de Draco, c'était le sien, à elle, elle avait eu l'air bien plus nauséeuse que lui.

Bien qu'intérieurement, un doute subsiste inconfortablement dans ses tripes. Quand il s'était imaginé à sa place, embrassant le blond, … en dehors de ses lèvres meurtries par celui-ci… il ressentit difficilement de la répulsion, et fut encore moins désolé pour lui-même… A la place, sa tête devint plus légère, comme si ses pensées conscientes avaient été évincées pour être remplacées par un vague désir de… de quoi, déjà ?

Il sursauta soudain sur son siège. C'était seulement son corps qui désirait ce contact… son corps solitaire et désoeuvré…

Son esprit, lui, bien sûr, détestait cette idée !

- « … Je ne suis jamais sentie aussi utilisée de toute ma vie ! On m'a laissé seule, manqué de respect et bafoué… Tout ça, pour sauver son petit honneur à lui ! Ne trouves-tu pas que j'ai été la victime de leur querelle absurde ? »

- « Euh… », fut tout ce que trouva Harry à dire alors qu'il sortait subitement de ses propres pensées. « Oh … mais oui, bien entendu ! Il n'aurait jamais dû y mêler qui que ce soit d'autre ! »

- « Exactement ! », agréa la jeune fille sur le champ jetant un coup d'œil écoeuré vers Ron, « Et même s'il ne s'était pas s'agi de moi, cela aurait pu être n'importe quelle _autre_ fille innocente ! »

- « C'est vrai. », lui accorda-t-il. « Cependant, l'autre fille aurait sans doute bien plus apprécié… Il est plutôt séduisant… »

- « Oui, c'est… _Quoi_ ? », s'étrangla-t-elle, « Que viens-tu dire de dire à l'instant au sujet de Malfoy ? »

- « Tu penses qu'il est… _séduisant ?_ », s'exclama le roux tenant à peine sur sa chaise visiblement choqué par les dires de son ami.

- « Euh… et bien, », murmura Harry inconfortablement. Que venait-il de dire ? Il ne s'était même jamais véritablement interrogé à ce sujet… ! « Les filles de Serpentards ne sont-elles pas toutes folles de lui ? Et cette Pansy qui le suit partout tel un toutou qui bave à ses pieds… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, Ron se rassembla un peu sur sa chaise, mais ils finirent tous deux par s'accorder sur le sujet.

- « C'est plausible, en effet. Je suppose qu'une Serpentard ne s'offusquerait en rien de se faire embrasser par Malfoy… », admit Hermione, « Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! L'objet de cette discussion est que faire un pari englobant d'autres personnes non volontaires, des filles n'ayant rien demandé, et bien, cela est tout à fait irresponsable… »

Harry se rassit confortablement dans son siège n'écoutant qu'à moitié les propos enragés de son amie qui insultait indirectement Ron autant qu'elle pouvait se le permettre.

La partie libre et inutilisée de son cerveau partit vaquer à se remémorer le souvenir dudit baiser. Il se rappela alors leurs expressions dégoûtées à tous deux, l'horreur qu'affichait le visage de Ron et le sourire sadique et plein d'autosatisfaction de Malfoy quand il s'en était rendu compte.

Il revint à lui, secouant sa tête légèrement. Comment se faisait-il que quand il y repensait, il ne compatissait pas tant que ça finalement à l'injustice qui avait frappé Hermione… ? Il ne pouvait que ressasser la mine désemparée et écoeurée de Malfoy et le fait que, _lui_ qui l'embrassait _elle_, ça avait l'air si faux…

Il se concentra sur le discours de la jeune fille, reléguant ses propres pensées pour plus tard. C'était une situation incroyable, c'était tout à fait naturel qu'il ne sache pas quoi en penser, se dit-il. Mais tout ça avait l'air si _faux _!

_Si faux, tellement faux ! Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser, elle !_

_Il n'était pas censé l'embrasser, elle !_

- « Harry ? », s'écria-t-elle, l'extirpant une nouvelle fois hors de ses songes, « N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je disais ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

- « Je pense, » dit-il en soupirant, « que cela n'aurait jamais du se produire ! Cela avait l'air si faux ! Ca … ça me remplit juste de colère, je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme cela pouvait arriver ! »

- « Mais bien entendu, Harry ! », lui accorda-t-elle, « J'ai simplement été un ridicule pigeon au milieu d'un pari grotesque sorti d'un affrontement que j'ai pourtant essayé de faire éviter à tout prix à ce nigaud ! »

- « Je suis assis en face de toi ! Tu peux me parler en face ! », l'accusa Ron.

- « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu accusée alors d'avoir apprécier ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Non ! Je veux dire que je ne _supporte_ pas que tu te plaignes de moi à Harry alors que je suis tout juste _à côté de vous_ ! »

Harry soupira tout en passant une main dans son épaisse chevelure noire en broussaille, alors que ses amis continuaient à se quereller. Il ne voulait plus repenser encore au _baiser_.

Pour une raison inconnue, tout cela le dérangeait bien plus que cela ne le devrait. Ca, ou alors le fait qu'il n'était pas furieux pour la bonne raison, puisqu'il n'en voulait même pas à Malfoy d'avoir fait cela à son amie.

Il était furieux du simple fait qu'ils se soient embrassés… et il n'avait pas envie de découvrir pourquoi.

Clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, il se replongea dans son devoir de Potions.

oooOOOooo

- « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, la Belette ! », cria Malfoy jetant son flacon entamé de Chanel n°5 contre le mur du dortoir. Il explosa répandant partout dans la chambre une douce fragrance.

Blaise, se tenant deux lits plus loin, se rapprocha de Pansy, qui était assise les genoux repliés sur le matelas et dont les traits étaient aussi tirés et inquiets que les siens alors qu'ils l'observaient s'acharner sur sa malle en acajou dont il détruisait nombre de contenants.

- « Et ça ! », s'écria-t-il alors qu'il avait mis la main sur quelques uns de ses caleçons en soie verte. Il les jeta dans les airs. « BRULE EN ENFER, espèce de putain de Rita Skeeter ! », un instant plus tard, il pointa sa baguette en direction de ses caleçons et les enflamma.

- « Mais chéri… », tenta Pansy, « tu les avais fait importer expressément pour toi. »

- « Je m'en tape ! Il me rappelle… », il se tut et se replongea dans sa malle. Il en extirpa une bouteille de _Gel extralissant de Lady Del Fawna_ et l'envoya valdinguer dans les airs pour le plaisir de la voir exploser libérant un nuage de cendre noire.

- « Mais… cela te permettait de te lisser les cheveux joliment en pointe… », maugréa la jeune fille, lançant un air suppliant à Blaise à ses côtés. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit alors la voix.

- « Draco, au lieu de détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens, pourquoi ne te focalises-tu pas à punir ceux qui ont manigancé ça avec Skeeter ? », essaya-t-il. « Ou alors pourquoi pas maudire sur Weasley un peu au sujet de la tête qu'il a fait quand tu as embrassé la Sang-de-bourbe ? Il doit être en mille morceaux maintenant et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… »

- « Ah bon ? C'est ce que tu penses ? », demanda Malfoy, légèrement intéressé, « Tu penses qu'il tient tant que ça à elle ? Je pensais bien que ça le ferait chier… Mais, est-ce que tu crois que ça l'a vraiment touché ? »

Il sourit à ça et se laissa rêver un instant à voir la Belette en train de pleurnicher sur des photos de Granger qui se toucherait les lèvres délicatement et qui soupirerait de bien être.

- « Oh, mais absolument ! », lui répondit Blaise à l'affirmative, trop heureux d'avoir pu distraire Draco de sa malle. « Le premier baiser qu'_il_ voulait, _tu_ le lui as pris… Ca doit le torturer de se demander s'ils finiront tout de même ensemble au final… »

- « C'est certain, Dray, tu l'as vraiment chamboulé ! », s'exclama Pansy gaiement de l'autre bout du lit.

Malfoy se félicita intérieurement… C'était on ne peut plus gratifiant d'avoir pu causer des dommages et de sévères peines morales à Weasley.

Repensant à la situation, il fut cependant énervé par un point. Il n'était pas arrivé à contrarier les Gryffondors autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Bien que cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit au moment même où il avait embrassé Granger, il aurait espéré que cela mettrait Potter hors de lui également. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit furieux qu'il ait touché l'un de ses précieux amis…

Et il n'avait pas été furieux. Il avait été …_intrigué._

Au lieu d'être en colère, comme on aurait pu en toute logique s'y attendre, il avait été d'un calme stupéfiant ignorant complètement le baiser en soi, mais se concentrant sur les émotions qu'avaient affichées le blond, visiblement dégoûté. Pourquoi l'avait-il par ailleurs _observé_ si attentivement ?

Puis il l'avait fixé. Il ne l'avait pas cogné, il ne lui avait jeté aucun sort, il l'avait simplement _observé _de haut en bas, puis avait simplement _repris sa putain de route _!

- « Non. », marmonna-t-il.

- « Non, quoi ? », demandant Blaise, fronçant les sourcils.

- « Non, cela n'était pas suffisant. », maugréa-t-il, « Se foutre de la gueule de Weasley n'est pas suffisant. Je veux me payer la tête de Potter également ! Cette partie n'est pas encore finie.»

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent, incertains de la conduite à tenir. Que devaient-ils faire de ça ? Ca leur semblait un peu psychotique comme attitude, oui, mais un Draco avec des envies de vengeances et de jeux tordus valait bien mieux qu'un Draco détruisant toutes les possessions auxquelles il tenait.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? », demanda la jeune fille s'effrayant tout de même un peu à la vue du sourire sadique qu'affichait son ami.

- « Je vais le titiller, le chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, », ronronna Draco de plaisir, « puis quand ses défenses seront au plus bas, je l'attaquerai. »

- « Oh, un classique… », approuva Blaise, Draco lui rendant distraitement son sourire.

Aucune victoire ne l'était vraiment si elle laissait Potter en un seul morceau.

- « Pansy », lui ordonna-t-il tout en commençant à élaborer un plan dans sa tête, « Répare ma lotion coiffante, … Elle vient d'Italie… »

- « Oh oui, bien sûr… », répondit-elle avec douceur. Malfoy se sourit à lui-même l'ignorant complètement.

_Je me payerai sa tête, à Potter, même si cela doit être la dernière chose que je ferai !_

oooOOOooo

**_NdAR : Wouiii ! Un nouveau jour, un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'aime plutôt pas mal celui-là ! Il n'y a pas des masses d'action, mais pas mal de pensées tordues ! Je ne peux plus attendre de les faire s'affronter à nouveau ! Mmmmhh ! En tous les cas, le temps de reviewer est revenu ! Cliquez sur le bouton si vous aimez l'auteur, qui elle vous aime pour le simple fait de la lire ! Au revoir (en français), pour le moment._**

**_NdCyz' : Et bien tout comme l'a dit Anthea, dans ce chap il n'y a pas des masses d'action, mais bcp de personnes torturées de l'intérieur, moi je dis… L'action reviendra très rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Une petite (ou une très grande) review ? Si ça vous botte, dites moi simplement d'où vous venez, j'adore le savoir et j'ai appris qu'on me lisait même en Polynésie ou à Pékin… Le pied ! Un kisu tout particulier à Blackpearl et KalyNigellus !_**

**_Merci à Myschka d'être toujours là pour moi et pour ses corrections. Bisou à toi ! Je suis allée sur ton blog, j'ai lu les spoilers de 'cher journal', j'ai été dégoûtée ! lol_**

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Elles me donnent vraiment envie d'avancer plus vite (la preuve j'ai fait 3 chapitres et moins de deux semaines, ça me change…) !**_

_**Je vous embrasse, **_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais**

**_

* * *

Auteur : Anthea Rose _**

**_Traductrice : Cyzia_**

**_Warning : Cette histoire a un rating R (M) pour l'usage répété (vraiment !) de langage cru et pour son contenu sexuel. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un slash, bien que je ne pense pas que cela influence en quoi que ce soit le rating… lisez autant que vous le permettent vos valeurs morales et vos inhibitions._**

**_Disclaimer : C'est un fait qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc, etc… appartiennent tous à la riche et géniale auteur de la série, j'ai nommé J.K.Rowling. Bien évidemment tout le contexte de base lui appartient, mais le reste sort de l'esprit torturé de votre bien-aimée servante, moi… alors s'il vous plait, ne m'intentez pas un procès à moi, pauvre petite auteur solitaire de slash…_**

_**(Note de Cyzia : et bien évidemment la traduction est la mienne)**_

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 4 – PETIT DEJEUNER AVEC LES GRYFFONDORS

* * *

Se payer la tête de Potter se révéla être finalement bien plus compliqué que prévu. 

Harry lança un regard curieux à Malfoy qui venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Il était intégralement vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude, ses robes de Serpentard voletant également autour de lui, ses cheveux brillant à la perfection. Cependant, une petite voix dans la tête d'Harry lui disait que quelque chose en lui semblait… différent. Ce devait être cet air qu'il arborait, la façon dont il souriait si effrontément… comme s'il était éternellement amusé par quelque chose.

Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Malfoy se pavanait dans la Grande Salle, la joie de se lever pour le petit déjeuner se lisant sur ses traits. _(NdCyz' : euh… j'avoue pas comprendre là… moi j'y vois aucune joie ! Vive mon lit !)_

Satisfait de sa déduction, Harry se décida à porter enfin son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres. Après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire des humeurs matinales de son ennemi ? Cela ne justifiait pas toute son attention, pensa-t-il vaguement, laissant traîner son regard sur Malfoy qui avançait dans la direction de la table des Serpentards.

Mais, soudainement, celui ci stoppa à mi-chemin, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui. Harry fit une pause également laissant le jus descendre le long de sa langue. Il le regarda prudemment alors que celui-ci faisait courir l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure pâle, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire.

Il cligna des yeux, puis se tourna soudainement pour croiser le regard d'Harry, qui le baissa instinctivement à la connexion inattendue. Le sourire de Malfoy en flamba encore davantage, devenant de plus en plus avide.

_Putain de merde, _pensa Harry,_ que fout-il planté comme un arbre devant notre table ? Rejoins la tienne, espèce de présomptueux fils de Mangemort !_

Alors qu'il venait de formuler cette pensée, comme s'ils avaient partagé une connexion mentale, Malfoy se dirigea vers une table.

_Sa _table.

- « Est-ce que Malfoy vient par ici ? », demanda faiblement Ron, le rouge lui montant à la tête à la vue de l'approche de son dit ennemi, un sourire amusé, bien que retors clairement affiché. « Errrhhh. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? », demanda Hermione gentiment, levant son nez de son assiette d'œufs au plat et de son manuel de Charme. Elle aperçut le sujet de la discussion et rougit immédiatement.

- « Quel connard ! », s'énerva Ron, « Que pense-t-il faire là ? Comment ose-t-il montrer sa sale tête après ce qu'il a fait hier ? »

- « La question serait plutôt 'comment pourrait-il rester à l'écart bien longtemps au lieu de jubiler après ce qu'il a fait hier ?'… », dit Harry d'un ton morose, ses yeux toujours ancrés en direction du serpentard, qui avait à présent quasiment rejoins leur table. Sa voix était détachée comme s'il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons.

- « Quel merveilleuse journée, n'est-il pas, Granger ? Weasley ? », annonça Malfoy, moqueur, se glissant aux côtés d'Hermione avec lenteur.

Celle-ci se glaça instantanément. Ron, qui était de l'autre côté de la jeune fille, éclata furieusement ses couverts sur la table.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? », le menaça le roux, « retourne à ta table sur le champ ! ».

- « Cher, cher Weasley… es-tu _toujours _d'une humeur aussi agréable de bon matin ? », répliqua le blond aisément, attrapant au passage un morceau de toast doré qu'il commença à beurrer, « Tu as fait de mauvais rêves cette nuit ? »

- « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question », éructa Ron, gardant à l'œil son ennemi par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille.

Hermione, prise entre deux feux, prenait de plus en plus la couleur d'une tomate et grinçait des dents à se les limer.

- « Et bien… si tu le demandes si gentiment… », répondit Malfoy sur un ton mielleux, « je suis venue pour saluer Granger, à qui, je le pense, ma présence devait manquer plus que tout ce matin… ».

Hermione se figea en une moue dégoûtée et avala son verre de jus de citrouille avec un étrange 'mmmpfff' étouffé.

- « Si tu t'imagines pouvoir t'asseoir ici et continuer à me harceler, tu te trompes lourdement ! », le menaça celle-ci.

- « Tiens donc… Je ne pense pas me tromper _si lourdement !_ Il me semble que tu as l'air suffisamment _harcelée_ ici même. Il se pourrait donc bien, que, _si_, je le peux ! », rétorqua le blond.

Il sourit effrontément, prenant un second bout de toast. Les lèvres d'Hermione blanchirent sous le coup de la rage qui l'habitait, ses yeux jetant des éclairs à ceux insupportables, exaspérants, impénétrables du serpentard.

- « Retourne à la table qui te convient ! … Maintenant ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Et sans autre considération, elle retourna vivement son verre rempli de jus sur les genoux de Malfoy.

Alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire, son bras figé en l'air, elle vit Malfoy s'observer tranquillement, les sourcils froncés.

Il releva la tête un instant plus tard l'air visiblement ravi, à la grande horreur et frustration de la jeune fille.

- « C'est une bonne chose que ce pantalon ait une protection anti-souillure… Regarde. », lui expliqua-t-il sournoisement.

Il secoua légèrement le tissu qui fit disparaître instantanément toute trace de liquide.

Hermione avait l'air d'être sur le point d'imploser. Ron, à ses côtés, reconnut cet air et s'éloigna prudemment.

- « _Draco Malfoy !_ Si tu ne quittes pas cette table _sur le champ_, je jure sur Merlin que… », s'écria-t-elle.

- « Potter,… Tu as été plutôt calme… », dit soudainement Malfoy, ignorant complètement l'exaspération de la jeune fille.

Hermione n'en revint pas. Elle bégaya un instant, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis reposa avec fracas son verre sur la table.

- « Je n'ai strictement rien à te dire », lui répondit le brun calmement. Il était assis à côté de Ron et donc, à deux sièges de Malfoy. Il devait se pencher sur la table pour pouvoir converser avec celui-ci. Devant lui s'étalaient un muffin aux myrtilles entamé et son devoir de Potion incomplet qu'il avait commencé la nuit précédente.

Il jeta un œil à Malfoy avec difficulté, ses yeux verts pétillant. Il avait écouté attentivement la discussion entière, étudiant son ennemi, essayant de rationaliser son comportement étrange, préférant ennuyer Ron et Hermione au lieu de s'en prendre à lui-même et pourquoi il l'avait consciemment ignoré jusqu'à présent.

- « Pas même un aimable 'bonjour' pour moi ? », demanda Malfoy d'un ton innocent tinté de moquerie.

Harry le toisa, posant sa plume prudemment.

- « Hermione a raison, tu devrais retourner à ta table… Pansy et Blaise ne doivent plus savoir sur quel pied danser à l'heure qu'il est. », siffla-t-il.

A cela, Malfoy réagit comme prévu, il se tourna légèrement en direction de sa propre table et regarda la place vide qu'il occupait en temps normal. Il leva une main pour les saluer, leur souriant au moment où Pansy leva le nez de ses pancakes, lui rendit son sourire et lui fit de grands signes de mains frénétiques.

- « C'est étrange, mais dans un sens, je pense qu'ils ne s'en préoccupent pas… », commenta-t-il sèchement. « Je vois que tu es en train de faire le devoir de Potions qu'on nous a donné hier. Tu réalises qu'il s'agit là d'un effort vain… C'est peine perdue, tu finiras dans tous les cas avec une note abyssale, pourquoi ne pas rendre une feuille vierge ?... A la place tu pourrais finir de savourer ce muffin à sa juste valeur. »

Harry tiqua des yeux nerveusement, il jeta un œil à Malfoy qui lui lançait un regard rempli de malice. Il y avait d'autres choses qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir savourer… comme tordre ses mains autour de la nuque pâle et lisse de l'autre jeune homme.

- « Ca ou alors je pourrais tout aussi bien le finir pour toi », dit-il quand il vit que le brun ne réagissait pas.

- « Mais bien sûr… », répondit Harry tout bas, alors qu'il observait le blond tendre la main et attraper son muffin à la myrtille à demi entamé. « Plus sérieusement… que fais-tu là ? Tu aurais pu nous tourmenter dans les couloirs si l'envie te prenait… Je suppose donc que tu en étais particulièrement impatient ou alors que tu as un but caché… »

- « Un but caché ? », s'écria le blond faussement choqué, mordant à pleine bouche dans le muffin d'Harry, « Autre que de profiter d'un merveilleux petit déjeuner en compagnie des enfoirés les plus complets dans cette école ? Je suis choqué que tu puisses insinuer quelque chose dans ce goût là… »

- « Dis nous simplement ce que tu fous ici ! », s'énerva Ron, souhaitant vivement pouvoir faire exploser le muffin au moment où le blond en prenait une nouvelle bouchée.

- « Et bien… », répondit Malfoy doucement, « Bien que cela ne soit en aucun cas vos affaires, il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle perspective sur mes camarades de Serpentard. J'ai pensé que venir ici, et bien mmhhh… cela faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

- « Une nouvelle perspective ? De quoi parle-t-il encore, putain de merde ! », déclara Ron.

Mais Malfoy l'ignorait à nouveau, étudiant attentivement la table des Serpentards.

- « Pansy et Blaise… », se parlant à lui-même, les regardant rire ensemble et mangeant leur petit déjeuner distraitement, « Non, ils étaient avec moi tout le temps et n'ont montré rien d'autre que de la confusion et de la neutralité… Cela m'étonnerait qu'il s'agisse d'eux. »

- « Arrête de parler tout seul ! », dit Hermione, de plus en plus agacée, « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Ces bons vieux Crabbe et Goyle… », continua-t-il calmement. Les deux goinfres en question travaillaient à se remplir la panse le plus efficacement et le plus rapidement possible tout en se lançant de temps à autre des sourires dégoulinants de nourriture. Malfoy pencha sa tête de côté un instant.

Il pointa un doigt dans leur direction, se retenant difficilement de rire quand un grand plat de saucisses à leur portée se changea en une horde de chauves souris. Ils sursautèrent, puis scrutèrent frénétiquement leurs environs immédiats pour mettre la main sur le coupable, leurs grosses têtes pâles et effrayées.

- « Bien trop stupides… », se dit-il. « Mmhhh, qui pourrait-ce être dans ce cas ?... »

- « Es-tu en train d'essayer de découvrir qui sont ceux qui ont vendu la mèche au sujet de ton secret au _Daily Prophet_ ? », demanda Harry, fronçant un sourcil alors que la horde de chauves souris se dirigeait à l'unisson en direction de la table des professeurs.

- « Eh bien oui. », lui répondit-il se tournant doucement vers lui. « Et pour ton information, Potter, ces futurs cadavres sur pattes n'ont pas vendu mon secret à ce _putain de tas de merde_ qu'est cette organisation qui se dit être un journal. Je ne suis pas _gay_ et donc, en l'occurrence, il n'y a pas de secret ! »

- « Bien, aucune offense donc… ». Harry sourit quand il vit Malfoy grincer à son sarcasme.

- « Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer », annonça une Hermione des plus mécontentes, reposant son assiette, rassemblant ses affaires et se levant. « Ron, Harry,… On y va. »

Elle envoya un dernier regard meurtrier à Malfoy, qui, lui, la remercia d'un sourire avant de finir son muffin volé.

- « Pense à m'écrire une lettre d'amour torride, Granger… », se moqua-t-il, ses cheveux dorés reflétant la lumière.

- « Ce que je vais faire si tu viens à nouveau nous harceler pendant notre petit déjeuner, c'est écrire une note de restriction et _aller parler à McGonagall !_ », lui répondit-elle.

- « Oh non… Non, pas Miss Kitty ! », s'épouvanta-t-il faisant semblant de trembler de peur. « N'es-tu pas une grande fan de _Histoires de Poudlard_, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu te rappelleras peut-être qu'à travers les siècles nombres de directeurs dans cette école ont travaillé durement à une meilleure entente entre les Maisons et que des règles ont ainsi été mises en place… Je peux prendre mon petit déjeuner à votre table en votre compagnie _tous les putains de jours de la semaine_ si je le veux ! »

- « Cela ne contribuera en rien à une meilleure entente entre les Maisons, Malfoy ! Tu es venu ici aujourd'hui pour nous tourmenter, _moi_ et _Ron _et _Harry,_ et non pour avoir une simple conversation innocente ! », rétorqua celle-ci.

- « Oh, mais t'aurais-je lancé un sort quelconque à mon insu ? », répliqua le blond aisément, « Est-ce que je t'ai refait le portrait d'une quelconque façon ? Est-ce que j'ai renversé un flacon d'encre au dessus de ta tête enflée ? Parce que de mon point de vue, je dirai plutôt que depuis la table des professeurs, je me suis comporté comme un _putain d'ange _qui ne voulait partager qu'un muffin et une agréable conversation matinale… »

- « Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de jurer ! », cria Hermione, « Sérieusement, Malfoy, je le pense : tu ne peux pas faire cela tous les jours. »

- « Oh…, pourtant je trouvais cela tellement _fun…_ », répondit le blond d'un ton mielleux à souhait, se levant de table et ramassant ses affaires. « Ne trouves-tu pas, Potter, qu'on a pris du bon temps ? ».

- « Une conversation avec toi, du bon temps ? », réfléchit Harry fixant son ennemi de ses yeux d'un vert sombre. Il avait écouté la conversation entière, son pouls s'accélérant au rythme de son agacement. « Je pense que l'on pourrait l'appeler comme cela, si on devait considérer qu'avoir les tympans percés était un concept qui définirait avoir du bon temps… ».

- « Tu auras bien plus que des tympans de percés si je me préoccupe de te faire prendre du bon temps, Potter », le gronda Malfoy. « Peut-être devrions-nous continuer cette conversation plus tard, et dans un autre endroit. »

Harry sourit, ravi du sous-entendu dont le blond ne s'était même pas rendu compte. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Le duel entre ennemi, familier, prévisible, sécurisé…

- « Rendez-vous devant le saule cogneur pendant la pause du déjeuner », lui répondit Harry, sentant son sang bouillir d'excitation, « et ne sois pas en retard ».

- « Tu peux compter sur moi pour être ponctuel pour ça, Potter. », dit Malfoy, un sourire emprunt d'autosatisfaction courrant sur ses lèvres. « A plus tard ! »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête s'accrochant une dernière fois aux yeux de métal en fusion de son ennemi pendant un moment alors que celui-ci sourit et tourna ses talons noirs en cuir pour se diriger vers son premier cours.

Hermione et Ron restèrent un instant figés à dévisager Harry.

- « Est-ce que tu es bien certain de ce que tu fais, mec ? », lui demanda prudemment son ami. « Tu es bien certain de vouloir risquer un duel avec Malfoy ? Ca le ferait moyen de se faire prendre et avoir des problèmes si tôt dans l'année… »

- « C'est vrai, Harry. », s'accorda Hermione. « Je sais, que tu veux me protéger, mais tu n'as pas besoin de… »

- « Je sais », répondit Harry rapidement, « Je ne fais pas cela pour toi, je le fais pour moi, … et crois moi, ce n'est pas bon pour lui. »

Les joues de la jeune fille se relâchèrent, mais elle ne dit rien se contentant d'observer Harry, tout comme le faisait Ron, qui rassemblait son devoir de Potion avec un étrange sourire familier sur le visage, un sourire qui seyait parfaitement au pétillement d'anticipation dans le regard de celui ci.

_Et bien,_ pensa Harry, _je me payerai la tête de Malfoy et même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire._

oooOOOooo

_**Note d'Anthea :**_

_Harry l'a dit lui aussi… Ahhh, que je suis intelligente… Ne le suis-je pas ? Je ne savais pas tellement comment le finir, je voulais simplement finir en montrer à quel point ils ont les mêmes buts. Donc… L'avez-vous aimé ? Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. _

_Ils se confronteront dans le prochain chap et un deal sera mis en place…_

_Si vous avez aimé, reviewez svp. Bcp d'amour pour vous tous ! et reviewez si vous avez aimé/si vous en voulez plus/ si vous détestez et voulez m'incendier…_

**_Note de Cyz' : _**

_j'espère moi aussi que vous l'avez apprécié. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à le traduire ! d'autant plus que maintenant toutes obligations que j'avais avant le 15 mai ont été remplies et que je peux me consacrer davantage à mes fics, j'en suis très heureuse ! Donc, la suite d'Histoires de Sang viendra bientôt, ainsi que les reste, je vous ai fait celui-ci vite fait pour patienter…_

_Je remercie encore vivement ma petite Sam que j'adore (tu me manques, mais bientôt les vacances, youhou !) et Myschka, ma beta que j'adore !_

_Kisu à vous tous et double kisu si vous reviewez !_


	5. Chapter 5

oooOOOooo

**Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais**

oooOOOooo

**_Auteur : Anthea Rose_**

**_Traductrice : Cyzia_**

**_Warning : Cette histoire a un rating R (M) pour l'usage répété (vraiment !) de langage cru et pour son contenu sexuel. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un slash, bien que je ne pense pas que cela influence en quoi que ce soit le rating… lisez autant que vous le permettent vos valeurs morales et vos inhibitions._**

**_Disclaimer : C'est un fait qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc, etc… appartiennent tous à la riche et géniale auteur de la série, j'ai nommé J.K.Rowling. Bien évidemment tout le contexte de base lui appartient, mais le reste sort de l'esprit torturé de votre bien-aimée servante, moi… alors s'il vous plait, ne m'intentez pas un procès à moi, pauvre petite auteur solitaire de slash…_**

_**(Note de Cyzia : et bien évidemment la traduction est la mienne)**_

oooOOOooo

**Chapitre 5 – Le deal avec Malfoy**

oooOOOooo

Harry était assis, ses jambes affalées négligemment, sur le gazon hivernal de Poudlard. Il inspira profondément de l'air, puis l'expira lentement. Le soleil se reflétait dans les verres de ses lunettes.

Ron et Hermione avaient fait tout leur possible pour le convaincre de ne pas venir, lui avaient dit que cela n'en valait pas la peine de courir le risque d'avoir des ennuis ou d'être blessé pour une simple petite bagarre. Ron avait même suggéré que cela ferait bien plus chier Malfoy s'il ne montrait pas son nez, mais Harry l'avait envoyé balader.

Dans un sens, il ne pensait pas que cela tournait autour de ça.

Leur inimitié lui semblait différente à présent. Malfoy était empêtré dans une situation avec laquelle il n'avait sans doute jamais rien eu à faire, Harry le savait, et c'était quelque chose que lui-même connaissait par cœur. Le Daily Prophet avait publié maints articles où il détaillait la personne qu'était sensé être et devenir Harry : il était le héros brave et enthousiaste, n'hésitant pas une fraction de seconde à sacrifier sa propre vie pour la survie du monde magique. Il était quelqu'un qui recherchait l'attention et la médiatisation, toujours jouant les vedettes et s'éloignant à chaque pas de ses plus proches amis.

La seule différence entre ces publicités et l'article concernant Malfoy était que Harry, lui, ressentait la pression qu'on lui imposait de devenir ce 'héros', alors que Malfoy se débattait furieusement contre l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'il soit gay.

_'C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il a choisi d'embrasser Hermione',_ pensa-t-il faiblement._ 'Pour faire une diversion, balayant l'article de l'esprit des gens. Et ce matin… et bien,… Il veut simplement retrouver sa familière célébrité de connard de service, histoire de remplacer l'attention que lui portent les autres quand ils jasent au sujet de sa sexualité.'_

Le château était, bien entendu, dans une effervescence incroyable depuis la parution de l'article la veille au matin ; partout où il se rendait, il pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations contenant le nom de Malfoy, discourant sur ses habits, sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment _fréquenté_ sérieusement aucune fille, en dehors des quelques qui avaient partagé brièvement ses draps. Harry faisait son mieux pour ne pas y prêter trop d'attention ; entendre les autres confabuler de la sexualité de quelqu'un, et même de celle de Malfoy, le dégoûtait profondément.

Cela l'effrayait également.

Et même dans le cas où Malfoy _ne serait pas_ gay, il était toujours entrain de vivre ce que Harry considérait comme son pire cauchemar. Il savait très bien que si l'école entière découvrait la vérité sur sa sexualité dans un article de journal, qui l'aurait également révélé à la Terre entière, il mourrait. Il se replierait en une minuscule boule de misère sous ses draps et mourrait.

Dans ce sens, Harry avait en quelque sorte pitié de son ennemi.

- « S'lut, Potter », dit une voix traînante.

Harry leva son regard calmement, ayant anticipé son approche. Se tenant droit devant lui, à deux trois mètres, était Draco Malfoy, le vent froid du mois de novembre balayant dans ses courtes, strictes – mais toujours étrangement soyeuses et bandantes – tresses pales.

- « Ils t'ont épinglé avec le concept de ta chevelure singulière… ça tu peux bien l'admettre… », lança Harry avec un sourire distant.

- « Va te faire foutre, Potter. », éructa le blond. « _Putain_, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre parler à longueur de temps de ce putain d'article. Aussitôt que mon père me renverra son hibou, en assumant qu'il ne m'ait pas déshérité entre temps, je lui ferai engager les hommes de loi les plus réputés et les plus chers du pays. Ce _putain_-de-Daily-Prophet-de-mon-cul me paiera des indemnités jusqu'à ce que mon coffre déborde d'or. »

- « Tu jures bien trop… », dit Harry d'un ton léger tout en se relevant.

- « Comme c'est mignon… », répliqua Malfoy, grimaçant. « Belle tentative de mentionner l'article… bien que, maintenant que nous allons nous battre en duel, je suis plus qu'énervé… Tu devras te battre avec un Malfoy au mieux de sa forme, Potter. »

- « Ca me convient tout à fait puisque j'ai déjà eu à faire au pire d'entre eux… », répondit Harry simplement. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la jeta au loin tout en s'apprêtant à se battre.

- « A quoi tu joues ? », s'étonna Malfoy jetant un coup d'œil à la baguette du brun qui reposait négligemment sur l'épaisse pelouse du terrain.

- « Je veux que cette bagarre soit un peu plus personnelle que ça », riposta-t-il penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté. « Un problème, Drake ?... Aurais-tu peur d'ébouriffer ta coiffure ? »

- « Ne te permets pas de m'appeler de la sorte ! », s'énerva le blond, « Pansy s'évertue à m'appeler comme cela, ça me fait bien chier, mais je ne le tolère d'elle que parce que… Merde, … Va te faire foutre, très bien,… pas de baguettes ! »

Il lança la sienne au loin avec violence.

- « Parce qu'elle est ta petite amie… », essaya Harry, ancrant ses pieds profondément dans le sol.

- « Non ! », répondit-il avec aigreur regardant ses mains nues…_ Humm, pas de baguettes…_

- « Parce qu'elle est ta maîtresse occasionnelle ? », proposa Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Ne traite pas Pansy de pute devant moi ! », gronda-t-il. « Et même si c'était le cas, je serai damné de laisser les gens la traiter de la sorte… Cette commère et chieuse de service est mon… »

- « … ton amie, comme c'est trognon ! », finit Harry pour lui, serrant ses poings de plus en plus fort.

- « Passons aux choses sérieuses et qu'on en finisse, Potter », éructa Malfoy juste avant de serrer ses poings lui aussi et de lancer une droite dans la joue du brun.

Harry recula de surprise. Il n'avait pas attendu de Malfoy de quelconques connaissances dans le domaine si l'on tenait compte de ses mains à l'allure délicate et soigneusement manucurées ; le coup avait été très fort.

Malfoy amorça un autre mouvement dans le but d'atteindre l'autre joue du brun, mais celui-ci vit, fort heureusement, le geste arriver et bloqua le bras du blond, lui plongeant profondément son poing dans l'estomac le figeant, le bras en l'air.

Malfoy en fut estomaqué et recula précipitamment. Harry attendait patiemment, les poings dressés, qu'il recouvre sa position, puis s'élança vers sa figure.

Il frappa l'autre garçon durement, ses articulations meurtrissant la peau pâle du blond et heurtant de biais son nez, ce qui provoqua le début d'écoulement d'un filet de sang. Malfoy riposta en lui envoyant un crochet du droit avec un air renfrogné, accrocha son mollet derrière le genou d'Harry et le fit basculer.

Harry percuta le sol durement, son dos en premier, suivi de près par la tête, ce qui entraîna un ballet d'étincelles dans ses yeux alors qu'il grogna de douleur. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il put voir Malfoy sourire avec une fausse modestie feinte plus grande qu'un pied sur sa figure. Il réalisa alors que sa poitrine était maintenue au sol par une paire de jambes ; il fit la grimace quand Malfoy le frappa si facilement en plein visage, éclatant au passage ses lèvres.

- « Tu as raison, Potter… », lâcha Malfoy quand il lui enfonça ses poignets dans la boue. « Ca, c'est bien plus jouissif… »

Il tourna sa main pâle vers sa droite et fouilla avec empressement l'herbe crasseuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte, un air triomphant collé sur ses traits, sa baguette fermement prisonnière dans son poing.

- « Oh, putain de merde ! », s'écria Harry, qui en profita un court instant d'avoir un bras libre pour essayer de se dégager activement, mais fut stoppé par un poing qui le colla à nouveau au sol, plus fermement cette fois-ci.

Malfoy prononça une incantation, et en quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva, les deux poings liés au dessus de sa tête, accroché à un arbre par des cordes.

- « Je pense avoir gagné… », se vanta malicieusement Malfoy sur un ton soyeux.

- « Par tous les enfers… », s'énerva Harry, tentant par tous les moyens de se dégager. « Putain de bordel de merde ! Sale tricheur ! On avait dit pas de _baguette _! »

- « Je t'ai battu bien _avant_ de retrouver ma baguette, admets le ! », lui expliqua-t-il tout en promenant sa baguette jusqu'à frôler de sa pointe le nez du Gryffondor. « Que pourrais-je bien te lancer comme sort ? », demanda-t-il lascivement, son sourire s'agrandissant quand il aperçut la présence de gouttes de sueurs naissantes sur le front du captif. « Devrais-je te transformer en une vielle souris crasseuse et te déposer dans le tiroir de bureau à Severus ? J'ai cru entendre qu'il avait en horreur de retrouver des excréments de rongeurs sur ses parchemins… je doute qu'il te laisserait la vie sauve bien longtemps… »

- « Quoi ? Non ! », s'égosilla Harry sauvagement.

- « Ou alors je pourrais te placer dans un portrait nu et t'accrocher dans la salle commune des Serpentards… », considéra Malfoy sérieusement.

- « Tu… tu peux faire ça ? », demanda Harry, alors que Malfoy levait un sourcil de désintérêt.

- « _Ou alors_, je pourrais te faire vomir les entrailles d'un bouc faisandé et décédé depuis une semaine bien tapée… », sourit le blond, déniant à nouveau de poser ses yeux sur lui.

Harry trembla violemment. De ce qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard du Serpentard, celui-ci était tout à fait capable de lui infliger un tel sort.

Malfoy remua sa baguette et toucha à nouveau le nez du brun.

- « Et bien, qu'est-ce que ce sera au final ? », lui demanda le blond le regardant, presque avec curiosité et amusement.

Harry secoua sa tête vivement, craintif.

- « Oh ? », comme si Harry venait juste de répondre, « et bien, dans ce cas, ce sera le portrait nu… »

Il titilla à nouveau le nez d'Harry ave sa baguette, ses lèvres s'étirant de contentement.

- « Attends ! », cria Harry, ses yeux s'agrandissant. « Attends, _Stop !_... Je …je veux te proposer un accord. »

- « Un accord ? », répéta Malfoy, honnêtement surpris. Il retira sa baguette de quelques centimètres, libérant le nez violenté du brun.

- « Oui », affirma Harry. En vérité, il n'avait pas la moindre proposition en tête, mais cela lui avait semblé un excellent moyen de s'échapper quelques instants auparavant : Malfoy ne pouvait décemment pas refuser une offre qui lui serait profitable au final. « Oui… heumm… je te propose de… euh, et bien… »

- « Crache le morceau, Potter. », le menaça le blond, impatient.

- « Je vais te montrer comment agir comme un _véritable putain d'hétéro !_ », cracha Harry, rougissant considérablement. « Plus personne ne trouvera à redire sur le sujet après ça. Et puis… enfin voilà. »

Malfoy haussa élégamment un sourcil, semblant quelque peu intéressé, mais tout de même toujours sceptique.

- « Ah, vraiment ? Comme c'est touchant de ta part… », répondit-il d'une voix méfiante et profonde. « Et où serait ton bénéfice, à toi ? en dehors de la continuité immédiate de ta misérable existence… »

- « Euh… et bien, tu pourrais me donner des cours particuliers en potions ? »

Malfoy renifla tout en le regardant, de plus en plus amusé, ce qui fit rougir le Gryffondor de plus belle. C'était plutôt boiteux, et pour être franc, vraiment pathétique. Mais en toute honnêteté, il devait s'avouer qu'il en avait bien besoin, il était sur la pente descendante. Et Malfoy le savait parfaitement. C'était au moins un mensonge cohérent et plein de bon sens…

- « J'ai besoin de réussir en potions pour pouvoir accéder à la formation d'Auror. Je ne peux pas échouer. », ajouta-t-il misérablement. De qui se foutait-il ? Malfoy n'avait nul besoin de lui pour lui montrer comment se comporter en hétérosexuel typique… et de surcroît, celui-ci n'accepterait jamais de lui donner de cours particuliers en quelque matière que ce soit… L'idée en soi était une montagne de ridicule.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Harry avait sous-estimé l'importance que Malfoy plaçait en sa fierté. Celui-ci était désespéré de retrouver sa place de Prince Incontesté des Serpentards. Ceci, et étrangement aussi… il était plutôt intrigué par cette proposition.

- « Très bien, Potter. », répondit le blond calmement. « Nous tenons notre marché. J'accepte, … mais uniquement sous certaines conditions plutôt simples. »

Harry le dévisagea, surpris : il était d'accord pour le faire ?...

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela !

- « Premièrement, », continua Malfoy, ignorant son état de choc, « je ne serai ton tuteur qu'à la condition que tu acceptes _toutes_ les méthodes d'enseignement que je jugerai indispensables. Deuxièmement, tu ne feras _rien,_ en ma présence, dans le but de me forcer à faire quelque chose que je trouverai inacceptable ou dénué de sens. Troisièmement, et c'est le plus important, tu ne parleras pas à _qui que ce soit_ de cet accord, dans le cas contraire, je m'introduirais dans ton dortoir, t'enfermerais derrière tes rideaux et _mettrais le feu_ à tout ce putain de lit. »

- « Ok… », répondit Harry, « Je te renvois l'ascenseur, ces termes seront valables dans les deux sens. »

- « Tu parles vraiment comme une lavette quand tu es dans cet état d'impuissance, Potter », rétorqua Malfoy. Dans un mouvement de poignet, il fit disparaître la corde qui entravait les poignets du brun, qui les rassembla de contentement l'un contre l'autre tout en se relevant.

Malfoy n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, ce qui les avait en fait amenés à se trouver nez à nez. Harry releva ses genoux automatiquement, le blond se retrouvant à présent sur ceux-ci.

Durant une longue seconde, nul ne bougea, le gris fixant profondément le vert émeraude, comme s'ils n'osaient être le dernier à admettre la situation.

Puis, un instant plus tard, Malfoy avait réussi en un mouvement rapide et élégant à se placer sur ses côtés dans l'herbe, quittant les genoux du brun. Il se leva immédiatement, époussetant sa robe noire rapidement dans tous les sens. Harry, son cœur battant étrangement la chamade, se redressa à sa suite.

- « Donc… », souriant, sans savoir pourquoi, à la façon frénétique qu'avait Malfoy de nettoyer sa robe, l'ignorant totalement. « Quand est-ce qu'on se rencontre, pour ça? »

- « J'en ai rien à foutre », lui répondit-il enfin, en finissant de se débarrasser des dernières touffes d'herbe collées à son pull-over noir. « Plutôt le soir, c'est sans doute mieux. Et je refuse de me retrouver dans n'importe quel endroit proche de ces putains de quartiers de Gryffondor. »

- « Je pourrais te rejoindre dans les cachots ? », annonça simplement Harry, remerciant silencieusement Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue pour leur trésor en 2D.

- « Tu saurais t'y retrouver ? », s'étonna le blond, incrédule.

Harry lui répondit à l'affirmative de la tête.

- « Bien… bien. », continua-t-il. « Rejoins moi dans la pièce qui se trouve trois portes après l'office de Rogue. Si tu l'ouvres simplement, tu ne verras qu'un placard rempli d'un tas de vieux balais et débris en tout genre, mais si tu poses ta baguette sur la porte avant de l'ouvrir et que tu dis '_Biddeus Ouvriri'_, la porte s'ouvrira pour te donner accès à une pièce tout à fait décente. Demain soir, à vingt deux heures. »

- « On se rencontrera dans _un placard à balais _? », s'écria le brun, largué et plus que stupéfait, ses yeux s'élargissant de stupeur.

- « Non… Putain. Je viens juste de t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ! », éructa le Serpentard. « Sois-y ! Alors, tu y seras ? »

- « Bien sûr. », affirma Harry, l'air légèrement déconcerté par le tempérament de son vis-à-vis.

- « Tant mieux. », murmura Malfoy. « Oh, et Potter ? »

- « Mmhhh ? », s'enquit Harry, ses paupières battant un peu.

- « Tu as rougi lorsque je t'ai lancé le sort des cordes… », exposa doucement le blond, ses yeux gris pétillants d'amusement sincère. « Tu veux peut-être t'expliquer à ce sujet ?... »

- « Euh… », hésita Harry, son estomac se retournant soudainement, « Ca… ça m'a rappelé une soirée que j'ai passé avec… euh, mmhh, …c'est … »

- « _La _Cho ? », proposa Malfoy avec dégoût.

Harry hocha la tête positivement, trop heureux qu'on lui fourre si facilement la réponse toute cuite en bouche.

- « Je suis certain que tu l'as attendu longtemps, celle là… », s'amusa Malfoy, imaginant un Harry soumis. Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et réajusta négligemment sa chevelure parfaite.

'_Ah, Potter dans un lit avec cette éponge émotive sur pattes, _pensa le blond,_ ses mains enroulées dans les draps du lit… complètement nu et à sa merci… oui, soupirant de plaisir alors qu'elle caresserait son corps de part et d'autre, alors qu'il la suppliait pour… sentir sa peau sous mes mains…'_

'_Sous _mes _mains ? Non, putain, _ses_ mains,… ses mains indignes à _elle_… attendez… oui, ses mains. A quoi suis-je donc entrain de penser ? Nom de Merlin, Draco, il a du te frapper trop fort à un moment donné ou à un autre après tout… Ton esprit est juste encore en pleine bagarre… bagarre que tu as gagné !... mmhhh, que de satisfaction !...'_

- « Malfoy ? », se risqua Harry, un moment plus tard.

Il émergea de ses pensées sur le champ, plongeant son regard dans celui, émeraude et déconcerté, du brun. Il le fixa un instant, étrangement troublé, puis se renfrogna, retournant à son activité favorite : dénicher des particules non désirables sur ses vêtements.

- « A quoi tu joues à me fixer comme ça, Potter ? », éructa-t-il alors qu'il venait finalement de mettre la main sur un brin d'herbe accroché à son poignet.

- « A rien. », répondit honnêtement Harry. « Ecoute, le dîner va bientôt prendre fin… Je vais rentrer au château. »

- « Moi aussi, bien évidemment. », marmonna Malfoy amèrement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Gryffondor, s'assurant qu'il le regardait de manière aussi désagréable que lui même le faisait, puis s'en alla élégamment dans un tourbillon de robes.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent en direction du château, bien que le blond marchait bien plus vite que l'autre, à la traîne, observant le premier inconfortablement.

L'estomac d'Harry se tordait, sa poitrine serrée ; il soupira quand il réalisa que l'autre jeune homme était à présent trop éloigné pour l'entendre.

Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

'_On peut bien me laisser ça… c'est toujours moi qui ai les yeux plus gros que le ventre…',_ pensa-t-il misérablement.

Il secoua sa tête, libérant ainsi ses pensées les plus profondes. Si déjà il y avait peu de chances qu'il ne le comprenne, comment serait-il sensé l'_aider_ ? Et tout ça en faisant attention à ne surtout pas le vexer ou l'énerver au point de finir tué ou sous le coup d'un sort…

Et ce qu'il avait dit au sujet des _cordes_… Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il…

Harry secoua sa tête une seconde fois, fermant les yeux en même temps. En fait, c'était plutôt amusant, si on y réfléchissait plus en profondeur.

C'était étrangement ironique, que lui, parmi tous, allait enseigner à Malfoy comment se comporter en _hétéro type_, alors que lui-même n'était… soyons honnêtes… pas si sûr de ses propres _positions_ sur le sujet…

Arrivant enfin au château, il s'y retrouva, devant tant d'ironie ou encore d'autres choses, en train d'arborer un superbe sourire.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Note d'Anthea (auteur-VO): **Je suis plutôt triste, … je ne sais pas si cela a affecté mon écriture, je ne le pense pas. En tous les cas, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire…Prenez soin de vous, mes chéris et reviewez si vous voulez la suite rapidement…_

_**Note de Cyzia (traductrice-VF) :** Euh… et bien, voilà enfin la suite…Je sais, j'ai été un peu longue sur le coup, mais avec mes crises d'inspirations pour mes autres fics, j'ai eu du mal à me mettre à m'appliquer sur quoi que ce soit, désolée, ça n'arrivera plus !_

_Je suis en tous les cas heureuse de m'être remis à l'écriture… Je suis cependant un peu déçue, j'ai posté l'avant dernier chap de '**Histoires de sang**' récemment, et j'ai été un peu triste de voir que peu de gens prenaient la peine de me reviewer. Alors, après quatre mois sans post, je veux bien croire que je perds des revieweurs, mais bon… ça fait quand même de la peine. Les reviews aident vraiment l'auteur à mettre plus d'enthousiasme dans ce qu'il fait quand il a des petites crises d'inspiration, alors svp, n'hésitez pas, laissez moi un pti mot !_

_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma fabuleuse bêta, Myschka, qui est en vacances, alors je suis désolée s'il y a quelques fautes… mais je ne pouvais plus attendre pour vous l'envoyer.'._

_Je vous aime très fort,_

_J'espère que ce passage, où **le fameux placard à balais** est pour la première fois mentionné, vous aura plu… _

_Cyz'. (21.08.06)_

**Les rars aux anonymes :**

**Doluiamor :** merci à toi pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment enchanté ! et ne t'inquiète pas… les mots 'pédales'… me choquent moi aussi, ms c le style d'Anthea, c plutôt cru, et puis c vrai que l'on ressent davantage la haine de qqun envers les homos quand il les traite de pd q d'homosexuel… Je te fais de gros kisus, à bientôt !

**Lily2507 :** oups, j'avais omis de mettre ton nom ds le précédent chap, en ts les cas, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Cela fait vraiment du bien au cœur et au moral ! Merci et gros kisu !

**Didi : **en ce qui concerne le deal, tu l'auras appris ici même… Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais**

**_Auteur : Anthea Rose_**

**_Traductrice : Cyzia_**

**_Warning : Cette histoire a un rating R (M) pour l'usage répété (vraiment !) de langage cru et pour son contenu sexuel. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un slash, bien que je ne pense pas que cela influence en quoi que ce soit le rating… lisez autant que vous le permettent vos valeurs morales et vos inhibitions._**

**_Disclaimer : C'est un fait qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc, etc… appartiennent tous à la riche et géniale auteur de la série, j'ai nommé J.K.Rowling. Bien évidemment tout le contexte de base lui appartient, mais le reste sort de l'esprit torturé de votre bien-aimée servante, moi… alors s'il vous plait, ne m'intentez pas un procès à moi, pauvre petite auteur solitaire de slash…_**

_**(Note de Cyzia : et bien évidemment la traduction est la mienne)**_

**Chapitre 6 – Le violeur buccal et ses roses...**

Draco Malfoy était assis calmement à sa propre table, dégustant de ses longs doigts élégants une pâtisserie danoise aux myrtilles. De multiples rayons de soleil, provenant des hauteurs de la Grande Salle, se reflétaient sur sa chevelure dorée. Il en prit une minuscule bouchée.

_Aujourd'hui_, était-il en train de penser, _serait un bon jour. Une de ces journées pleines de sens._

Dans quinze heures, après tout, il allait rejoindre Potter. Il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle expérience pour le blond, _l'anticipation_ d'une confrontation. Auparavant, il lui avait semblé qu'ils finissaient toujours par retrouver l'autre de façon inattendue, par tomber l'un sur l'autre au hasard des couloirs, ou à Pré-au-Lard, ou encore dans quelque endroit que ce soit… et partant de là, leurs disputes et confrontations passionnées et emplies de haine finissaient forcément par arriver…

Mais à présent, Draco se retrouvait avec la chance de pouvoir retourner la situation dans sa tête, encore et encore. Cette histoire de marché allait-elle tomber à l'eau, leurs rencontres se réduisant à de vulgaires bagarres incessantes ? Ou alors, Potter viendrait-t-il avec quelque chose qui lui serait en fait d'une véritable utilité ?

_Il ferait bien…,_ pensa Draco froidement, jetant un coup d'œil au brun, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la grande salle et qui remuait son jaune d'œuf en mouvements circulaires dans son assiette.

La question se posait également au sujet de cette histoire de cours particulier… et bien…

_C'est vraiment un cas désespéré,_ ressassa-t-il, morose. _Si je n'arrive pas à l'aider et à le remettre à niveau, il est bel et bien destiné à foirer l'examen…_

Se renfonçant dans son siège, plutôt confiant quant au déroulement de sa 'bonne' journée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire torve. Il prit un autre morceau et huma le parfum de la petite douceur.

A ce moment là, une série de petits cris se répandit dans les hauteurs. Draco leva les yeux. Volant depuis le ciel enchanté, les premiers hiboux postaux du matin arrivaient. Il sourit de façon sadique, quand l'un d'entre eux avec une charge inhabituelle se dirigea lentement vers la table des Gryffondors.

_Oh oui… Ce serait une 'merveilleuse' journée…_

oooOOOooo

Le fameux trio de Gryffondor était assis à sa place habituelle, Hermione sur la droite, un devoir de métamorphose de deux pieds et demi de long devant elle, son commencement enroulé autour d'un large plat de muffins. Ron se trouvait à ses côtés, mâchant consciencieusement son morceau de bacon, et juste à côté, Harry, qui, au lieu de manger, passait le temps à écrire son prénom dans le mélange douteux qui flottait dans son assiette.

Il n'avait parlé à aucun de ses amis du rendez vous avec Malfoy le soir même. Il savait très bien qu'ils essaieraient de l'empêcher de s'y rendre et dans le cas contraire, ils le suivraient… et il n'avait pas envie qu'ils sachent, qu'ils le découvrent.

Il avait envie que cela reste leur secret, en quelque sorte.

Il releva la tête, scrutant la salle de ses yeux verts. Il trouva sa cible aisément, ses cheveux platine brillant de tout feux sous les premiers rayons du soleil matinal. Il mangeait une pâtisserie danoise comme un roi, le tenant à ses côtés tel un sceptre, duquel il prenait de temps à autre de minuscules bouchées qui ne nécessitaient même pas d'être mâchées.

Il rencontra les yeux d'Harry soudainement, l'argent flashant à l'unisson avec sa chevelure. Les orbes verts d'Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur et il baissa rapidement son regard à nouveau sur son assiette.

Seraient-ils vraiment capables de passer à travers ça sans se sauter à la gorge et s'entretuer ?

D'aussi loin qu'Harry était concerné, il pouvait dire qu'il avait eu la mauvaise part du gâteau dans ce deal. Malfoy devant lui enseigner les Potions était une tâche plutôt aisée, même s'il s'agissait de lui… Mais après tout, on pouvait difficilement faire fausse route pour enseigner à un sujet standard.

Son challenge, à lui, était bien plus compliqué… Il allait devoir démontrer à Malfoy pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était gay et le convaincre de changer les dites choses en douceur _sans_ se moquer de lui ou l'insulter… Cela rappela à Harry un jeu moldu auquel il avait joué quelques fois, quand il s'ennuyait chez les Dursley. Cela impliquait de devoir construire une tour de blocs, puis l'on devait en retirer un à un les morceaux de bois. Le jeu se terminait quand la tour s'écroulait invariablement.

Il ne lui restait donc plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ! Il serait mort avant l'aube...

- « Eh… regarde ça ! », s'écria Ron entre deux bouchées.

Il offrit un morceau de bacon sur sa paume au grand hibou gris et noir qui se dirigeait tout droit vers eux. Fermement coincé entre ses énormes griffes se trouvait un abondant bouquet de roses ; une traînée de pétales roses suivant l'animal à travers la Grande Salle.

Harry fronça l'un de ses sourcils, observant l'oiseau se rapprocher.

- « C'est probablement pour toi, Harry », commenta Hermione par-dessus son parchemin. C'était bien vrai : Il était le célèbre Harry Potter. Les fleurs provenaient sans doute d'un admirateur quelconque.

Harry regarda la table des Serpentards au bon moment pour voir Malfoy pointant le doigt vers le hibou au bouquet et le désignant à Pansy et Blaise, qui, tout deux, s'écroulèrent de rire sur leur table.

Aujourd'hui ne serait _pas_ une bonne journée…, pensa Harry misérablement, une impression étrange au creux de l'estomac.

L'oiseau avait atteint la table et passait de l'un à l'autre de ses occupants. Harry le regarda, méfiant, alors que celui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, quand l'animal continua son chemin l'ignorant totallement, passa l'assiette débordante de Ron pour s'arrêter abruptement au dessus de la tête penchée d'Hermione.

Il ouvrit ses griffes, relâchant ainsi le bouquet qui atterrit directement sur le devoir de la jeune fille, qui s'écria de surprise quand quelques pétales vinrent s'échouer sous ses yeux.

- « Elles sont pour toi, Mione. », lui dit Ron, une voix définitivement emplie de désarroi. Il se renfrogna, se tourna vers Harry, comme s'il s'agissait de sa faute si les roses ne lui étaient pas destinées.

Hermione restait figée sur le bouquet rouge et exubérant qui s'étalait devant elle, ses joues rougissant.

- « Ron », dit-elle, tournant sa tête lentement vers le jeune homme, « Sont-elles de toi ? ».

Ses grands yeux couleur chocolat brillaient tendrement de nuances caramel teintées d'espoir. Ron la fixait lui aussi, ses joues virant intensément au rouge quand il commença à parler.

- « Euhm », débuta-t-il faiblement, « et bien… euhm…Mione, je l'aurais fait, parce que … je … »

- « Il y a une carte. », l'interrompit Harry. Il désigna une grande enveloppe blanche attachée à la base des fleurs. Il n'en dit pas plus, Ron lui ayant rudement filé un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Hermione ne le remarqua pas, elle était bien trop occupée à détacher l'enveloppe portant en lettres rouges le mot 'Granger' et à la décacheter.

Elle sourit chaleureusement à Ron au moment où elle commençait à sortir la lettre, le forçant ainsi à l'éviter et à regarder ailleurs, son visage tordu de rage et de dépit.

- « Ca dit », commença-t-elle sur un ton bas, le lisant de façon à ce que seuls ses deux meilleurs amis puissent l'entendre :

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Mes pensées ne cessent d'être hantées par le souvenir de tes lèvres roses gercées. Dans le but de t'exprimer l'incroyable désir de luxure que m'inspire ton minable et répugnant corps de sang de bourbe, je t'ai compilé une liste de choses que j'aimerai faire dans le but de satisfaire ta FEMINITE, n'incluant exclusivement qu'un balai et un sort de lubrification (ci-joint)._

_Irrespectueusement et sincèrement,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_Ps : Aurais-tu reçu un mauvais apprentissage de la part de Weasley, ou étais-tu tout simplement une débutante ? _

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé d'horreur, laissant retomber la lettre, ainsi que sa pièce jointe sur la table.

Ses joues brûlaient de rage, ses yeux s'humidifièrent quand elle se tourna désespérée vers Harry qui lui-même était complètement largué, ses ébauches d'art culinaire depuis longtemps oubliées.

- « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement laisser tomber ? », lui murmura-t-elle, des larmes pleuvant abondamment de ses yeux. « Pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de me torturer ainsi constamment ? »

- « Il veut s'accaparer l'attention de tous », tenta-t-il, choqué de voir l'une de ses amies, d'habitude si stoïque et calme, pleurant devant tout le monde. « Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, Hermione. Il est juste… »

- « Arrête de le justifier ! », s'écria-t-elle avec hargne, tout en reniflant, « Ce n'est qu'un immonde bâtard ! Je ne peux pas le croire…il… il… _regarde le_ ! »

La tête de Harry se releva instantanément, et il le vit. Draco Malfoy riait avec ses amis, pointant Hermione du doigt librement. Il stoppa un moment quand il aperçut le regard glacé du brun.

- « Accio Rose », murmura-t-il. Les yeux gonflés et humides d'Hermione s'agrandir encore quand elle vit l'une de ses roses filer à travers la salle et atterrir dans la paume pâle du blond.

Malfoy prit la rose et, sans quitter des yeux le Gryffondor, la tendit à Pansy, qui gloussa et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Quelque chose dans la poitrine d'Harry l'élança et il brisa le contact.

- « Hermione ? », tenta Ron en touchant son bras doucement, « S'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas. Pas… pas à cause de _lui_. Harry et moi, on va s'assurer que cela ne le reprendra pas, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

- « Hein ? », émergea Harry qui venait de se séparer de sa 'connexion' avec le blond. « Oui, bien sûr, Mione. Je lui en toucherai un mot. »

- « Oui, Harry va lui… Quoi ? », commença Ron, se figeant soudainement, « Tu _lui en toucheras un mot ? _Que dirais-tu de le couvrir de sorts jusqu'à l'envoyer en enfer ? … Herm, il ne sera plus capable de pisser pendant plus d'une semaine quand j'en aurai fini avec lui ! »

- « Je sais que tu essayes de me faire sentir mieux, Ron, mais ça ne me soulage en rien. », chuchota-t-elle piteusement. Elle se releva, laissant retomber quelques larmes au moment où elle cligna des yeux, saisit sa sacoche ainsi que le bouquet dans ses bras.

- « Où vas-tu ? », demanda Ron d'un ton soucieux.

- « A la bibliothèque, je vous verrai tous les deux en classe. »

- « D'accord… », entama Ron, mais elle avait déjà fait quelques pas et ne l'entendait plus.

Elle avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres, qu'elle commença à courir se dirigeant à toute allure vers les portes de la Grande Salle dans une colère larmoyante.

Au moment où elle les passa, elle percuta quelqu'un qui se rendait au petit déjeuner. Il gronda de désapprobation et la regarda sévèrement.

- « Je suis désolée, », lui déposant les roses dans les bras, « brûlez ça pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Quel connard ! _Ce blaireau pervers, dégoûtant et tordu !_ »

Sur ce, elle éclata en sanglots et s'éloigna à nouveau à toutes jambes en direction de la bibliothèque sans avoir même réellement regardé son visage.

Les yeux de Rogue la suivirent un moment, puis il regarda avec répugnance le bouquet de roses dans ses bras, détournant le nez d'aversion.

- « Adolescents émotifs… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, secouant la tête. Il continua sa route vers la table des professeurs, les roses en main.

De retour à la table des Gryffondors, on pouvait voir Ron qui fixait son assiette avec insistance, ne pouvant plus rien avaler, trop accaparé par la peine d'Hermione. Harry lui tapotait gentiment dans le dos, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Car après tout, sa tentative de remonter le moral de la jeune fille avait été un complet et total désastre.

Avait-il vraiment justifié l'attitude de l'autre connard ?

Harry secoua sa tête avec tristesse, ne se risquant pas à vouloir explorer cette pensée, ne voulant même pas avoir à faire avec quoi que ce soit. Il soupira, tendant le bras pour attraper les lettres, dans le but de les jeter aussi rapidement que possible dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il commença à les plier en de petits bouts. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il lut la liste, son visage se décomposant légèrement.

Il y avait une note au dos du papier.

_Potter,_

_Cette encre est ensorcelée pour que seul un homme puisse la lire. Mon père l'utilise pour garder des choses hors du regard de ma mère… en tous les cas, bref... Je me suis dit que la Belette serait bien trop accablé sur le coup pour y jeter un œil._

_J'espère que tes idées pour mettre l'accent sur mon hétérosexualité auprès des gens sont plus de plus grandes valeurs que le fun que j'ai pris en jouant avec l'esprit de Granger. Peut-être que si les tiennes prévalent, je la laisserai tranquille au sujet de ce baiser._

_Tiens en compte, et si tu veux toujours qu'on se voie ce soir, embrasse ta main._

_-Le violeur buccal de Granger-._

Harry fixa de longues secondes le mot, incrédule. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser au sujet de tout ça – comment se faisait-il qu'il se sentait aussi neutre alors que Malfoy maltraitait l'une de ses amis. Non,… deux de ses amis ?

Cependant… Il connaissait, quelqu'en soit la raison, sa réponse.

Alors que Ron était toujours profondément plongé dans ses jérémiades solitaires, il leva sa main, détourna sa paume de lui. Lentement, il pressa ses lèvres contre le dos de sa main.

Malfoy, qui n'avait eu de cesse de garder l'œil sur Harry depuis qu'il s'était emparé des lettres, sourit pour lui même. Après tout, le déroulement de sa journée semblait continuer sous de bons auspices.

D'une façon identique, il porta sa main pâle à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Il croisa les yeux verts étincelants du brun un court instant, puis, d'un mouvement leste, détacha sa main de sa bouche et lui fit un doigt d'honneur depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Harry, voyant cela, soupira.

Il était bien trop accro à des jeux comme celui là…

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**_Note d'Anthea (l'auteur) : Et bien, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. Le prochain chapitre décrira leur rendez vous… cela sera très drôle à écrire… héhé. Si vous avez aimé cela et que vous voulez la suite avant de mourir de vieillesse, reviewez moi ! Les reviews me rendent heureuses !_**

**_Note de Cyz' (la traductrice 06.09.06) : Et bien, que dire qu'Anthea n'a pas déjà dit… puisque je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle… La rencontre sera un plaisir pour les yeux ! et pour le reste ! j'adore ce texte et j'espère vraiment réussir à vous le restituer de façon à ce que vous puissiez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Je vous ai posté cela bien plus tôt que ce que je pensais, je voulais poster d'abord la fin d'Histoires de sang et la suite des Enfants du destin… Mais voilà, de temps à autre, on ne contrôle rien… L'envie, que voulez vous… En tous les cas, vos reviews me rendent ivres de bonheur, aussi n'hésitez pas ! Je vous aime, je vous l'avais déjà dit ?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais

**_

* * *

Auteur : Anthea Rose._**

**_Traductrice : Cyzia._**

**_Beta : Myschka, (merci ma belle)._**

**_Warning : Cette histoire a un rating R (M) pour l'usage répété (vraiment !) de langage cru et pour son contenu sexuel. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un slash, bien que je ne pense pas que cela influence en quoi que ce soit le rating… lisez autant que vous le permettent vos valeurs morales et vos inhibitions._**

**_Disclaimer : C'est un fait qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc, etc… appartiennent tous à la riche et géniale auteur de la série, j'ai nommé J.K.Rowling. Bien évidemment tout le contexte de base lui appartient, mais le reste sort de l'esprit torturé de votre bien-aimée servante, moi… alors s'il vous plait, ne m'intentez pas un procès à moi, pauvre petite auteur solitaire de slash…_**

**_(Note de Cyzia : et bien évidemment la traduction est la mienne)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 – Rendez-vous et manucures…

* * *

Un blond solitaire avançait calmement dans les couloirs des cachots, une petite boîte sous le bras. Les torches réfléchissaient la lumière, sur les murs suintants dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait, et lui donnaient un air étrange avec ces reflets dorés sur sa chevelure et au fond de ses yeux gris.

Il s'arrêta abruptement devant une porte à l'allure austère et solide, son bois en acajou sombre gravé de runes protectrices. Il toqua avec insistance, puis attendit.

- « Qui est là ? », lança une voix irritée, frustrée d'être dérangée à pareille heure.

- « Ce n'est que moi. », répondit Draco, souriant d'un air satisfait. Il entendit des marmonnements mécontents depuis l'intérieur de la pièce, attendit encore quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec brusquerie.

Il pénétra dans la pièce exiguë, observa les murs par habitude, murs qui étaient davantage, en fait, des étagères croulant sous un large assortiment d'ingrédients et de divers vestiges et restes de créatures en bocaux. Il se présenta alors devant l'homme attablé au bureau massif qui faisait face à la porte.

- « Bonsoir, Severus », annonça paresseusement Draco, passant une main leste dans ses cheveux. « De jolies roses que voilà… Aurais-tu un admirateur secret depuis peu ? »

Il tendit une main vers le vase noir posé sur le bureau de son maître de potions, où s'épanouissaient de superbes roses rouge sang. La tête de Snape se releva à cette remarque et grimaça.

- « Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci à arpenter les couloirs, Monsieur Malfoy ? », éructa Snape, retournant son attention sur le parchemin qui lui faisait face. « Il est presque vingt-deux heures. Retournez à votre dortoir. »

- « Je me promenais tout simplement dans les environs. », lui répondit le blond prenant une des roses en coupe dans sa main et l'observant avec fierté. « Et je me suis arrêté pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. »

- « Eh bien, c'est fait », marmonna Snape. « Bonne nuit, Malfoy. »

- « Sur quoi travailles-tu à une heure _si_ tardive ? », s'enquit Draco avec calme, observant attentivement les parchemins s'étalant sur le bureau. Le professeur soupira, releva sa tête et regarda l'astucieux blond.

- « Je prépare mes leçons pour lundi à venir… », ses yeux sombres se plissant à la curiosité de son étudiant favori. « Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, délaissa le bouquet de roses et s'avança plus avant vers la table. Il aperçut le regard blasé de son aîné, et s'en servit à son avantage en lui souriant avec malice.

- « Je peux y jeter un œil, Sev ? », ronronna le blond en se rapprochant doucement des documents. Il haussa un sourcil en signe de connivence.

- « Est-ce là tout ce que tu veux, voir les leçons en avance ? », Snape roula des yeux. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'un avantage injuste, Malfoy. Tu es _déjà_ le meilleur de ton année. »

- « Oh, je sais, je voulais simplement -… », il fit une pause et dans un soupir de réflexion, « Je voulais simplement faire quelques recherches en avance. Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup devenir moi-même Maître en Potions un jour… ».

Snape lui lança un regard sombre. Draco lui répondit par un sourire charmeur, sachant très bien que la seule chose que pensait Snape à ce moment c'était qu'il n'était qu'un tas de merde.

- « Bien. », marmonna Snape tout en déposant quelques feuilles devant son élève favori. « Nous préparerons une potion d'adrénaline. Vision plus aiguisée, meilleur odorat, ouïe plus développée, etc… »

- « Fascinant ! », déclara le blond s'éloignant déjà doucement du bureau. « Merci beaucoup, Sev. »

- « Va te coucher, Malfoy. », le renvoya Snape lui montrant la porte du doigt. Draco le salua de la main avec enthousiasme, se moquant ouvertement de son professeur, alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

- « Bonne nuit, Severus », lança-t-il une dernière fois alors qu'il franchissait déjà la porte et qu'il la refermait dans un bruit sourd.

Snape marmonna dans sa barbe, avant de lancer un rapide sort de fermeture sur sa porte d'entrée.

- « Foutus arrivistes ! », puis il retourna à son parchemin où il écrivit ses dernières notes.

oooOOOooo

Draco longeait à nouveau les couloirs des cachots aussi paresseusement qu'il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il se souriait à lui-même, plutôt fier de lui-même et satisfait ; c'était si facile d'obtenir ce que l'on désirait quand on était favorisé…

Il s'arrêta trois portes après celle de l'office de Snape, sortit élégamment sa baguette de sa robe et la tapota à trois reprises sur le bois grossièrement ouvragé.

- « _Biddeus Ouvriri _», chuchota Draco. Il attendit un instant avant de l'ouvrir et d'y pénétrer rapidement.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent n'était pas bien grande, mais donnait malgré tout un sentiment confortable d'espace. Des tentures de soie verte émeraude étaient accrochées au mur, des motifs dorés arachnéens se faisaient argentés sous les miroitements des flammes de la cheminée. Deux torches révélaient une large bibliothèque et un assortiment de divans en cuir noir coordonnés, l'un était une causeuse à deux places et l'autre un confortable fauteuil. Ils étaient disposés de sorte à faire face à une cheminée en pierre brute, que Draco enflamma d'un geste négligent de sa baguette.

Deux portes décoraient encore les murs. L'une, Draco le savait, donnait sur une petite, mais somptueuse, salle de bain, et la seconde sur une chambre comprenant un lit simple plutôt large.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de la chambre, bien qu'il eût en de maintes occasions pensé à en faire usage pour des rendez-vous d'un soir. Cependant, la possibilité de l'utiliser lui avait toujours semblé bizarre, alors même qu'elle aurait été parfaite pour cela. Aussi le lit était resté vierge et somptueux, attendant dans la pénombre de cette pièce cachée.

Un bureau se tenait contre l'un des murs de la pièce principale, et c'est vers cet endroit que Draco se dirigea. Il posa sa boite noire et entreprit de la délester de son contenu, libérant de ses profondeurs flacons après flacons d'ingrédients de potions, un petit chaudron argenté, et pour finir une large spatule.

Après avoir disposé l'assortiment d'objets sur le bureau, il se dirigea vers le sofa, dont le cuir était à présent réchauffé par le feu de cheminée. Il s'y allongea, étirant ses bras sur ses côtés et soupirant. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre désormais.

Il ne devrait pas avoir longtemps à patienter.

oooOOOooo

Harry avançait lentement au plus profond des cachots. A chaque tournant, il se renfrognait et continuait encore plus prudemment. Les cachots étaient inquiétants même durant la journée, aussi, s'y aventurer la nuit, alors que nul bruit ne s'y profilait, n'était pas des plus rassurant.

Bien qu'il tînt fermement la carte des maraudeurs dans sa poigne et qu'elle lui indiquait que personne ne s'approchait, il progressait prudemment sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il s'observait lui-même marcher le long d'un corridor qui lui indiquait qu'il venait de passer à côté d'une pièce où un certain _Severus Snape_ tournait en rond. Encore quelques pas, encore quelques portes,… et oui, il était arrivé.

Derrière la porte, le nom de _Draco Malfoy_ restait immobile, semblant l'attendre.

Harry observa la porte, fronçant les sourcils. Faite de bois grossier, jamais elle n'attirerait l'attention ou la suspicion de quiconque. Il sortit le bras de sa cape, et juste pour voir si c'était la vérité, l'ouvrit en tournant la poignée.

Et ça l'était, en effet. La pièce lui faisant face était un minuscule placard à balais, abritant beaucoup de poussière et quelques familles d'araignées. Harry éternua quand une légère vague de poussière lui chatouilla les narines. Plus au fond, il entraperçut une litière de chat débordante.

- « Rusard a dû utiliser cet endroit à un moment donné… », songea-t-il, essayant de tousser le moins fort possible, connaissant la proximité du bureau de Rogue. « Eh bien, c'est maintenant ou jamais… »

Il plongea une main dans ses robes, en libérant sa baguette, et, après avoir jeté un œil des deux côtés du couloir, laissa glisser sa cape de ses épaules. Il tendit le bras et frappa la porte de sa baguette à trois reprises.

- « _Biddeus Ouvriri_ », murmura-t-il. Il patienta un instant, repliant sa cape dans ses bras, puis fit tourner le loquet.

La porte laissa la place à une pièce aux couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes d'un feu de bois, elle était de taille plutôt moyenne, mais élégamment agencée. Il s'avança observant attentivement les alentours, avant de refermer la porte dans un léger 'click'.

C'est à ce bruit qu'émergea une tête à la chevelure blonde du sofa. Draco Malfoy, ses cheveux à hauteur de menton reposant sur le sommet du dossier en cuir noir, tourna son visage délicatement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- « Tu es en retard, Potter… », remarqua-t-il, fixant le brun accoudé au battant de la porte.

Harry secoua sa tête légèrement et soupira. Il posa avec attention ses affaires à même le sol, puis se tourna vers le blond et lui lança un regard sombre.

- « Va te faire mettre, connard ! », lâcha-t-il, ses yeux verts vibrant de colère.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil d'étonnement, se voulant légèrement offensé.

- « Déjà ? », proposa-t-il, sa bouche se transformant en sourire malicieux.

- « Je viens juste de passer deux heures à réconforter Hermione… », rétorqua Harry, se tenant loin du feu, dans les ténèbres de la pièce. « Elle a passé sa soirée entière à pleurer dans la salle commune, quand ce n'était pas cachée derrière un livre… »

- « Pourquoi ? », demanda Draco. « Personne d'autre n'a lu la lettre… »

- « Elle est persuadée que la prochaine attaque sera bien plus publique… », explique Harry, se renfrognant encore. « Et après y avoir repenser un peu, je suis du même avis. »

- « La prochaine attaque ?... », s'étonna Malfoy, se voulant dénigrant. « S'il-te-plaît, je crois avoir accordé à Granger jusqu'à présent bien plus de ma précieuse attention qu'elle ne le mérite. Une autre attaque l'amènerait probablement à s'imaginer qu'elle a une quelconque particularité ou importance à mes yeux… »

- « Si tu pouvais juste fermer ta grande gueule… », grogna Harry. Malfoy soupira, puis se détourna de sa personne et fit face au feu crépitant.

- « Je t'ai par ailleurs déjà informé que j'allais y mettre un terme. », dit-il calmement. « A la condition, bien sûr, que ton… conseil porte ses fruits et me donne satisfaction… Tu es bien venu avec une idée, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors es-tu venu me supplier d'arrêter sans rien en retour ?... »

Harry resta immobile un instant, pensif. Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé de venir… Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse réellement s'associer civilement avec quelqu'un qui avait heurté son amie à ce point ?... Il n'en était pas certain.

Mais la peine d'essayer ne lui semblait pas si grande, en tous les cas pour un soir, pour un essai.

- « Je suis venu avec une idée. », annonça-t-il finalement, portant une main à sa poche et se dirigeant vers la causeuse. Malfoy se tourna vers lui et l'observa alors qu'il le vit prendre place à ses côtés.

- « Parle », dit-il d'une voix traînante, puis il sourit.

Harry lui désigna un flacon au contenant couleur lavande dans sa main, son visage étrangement calme.

- « C'est quoi ce _putain_ de flacon ? », éructa le blond pointant la bouteille. « Ca a l'air moldu, ce truc ! »

- « C'est tout simplement parce que ça l'est, en effet… », affirma Harry, récupérant quelques boules de coton de sa poche. « Je l'ai emprunté à Ginny. Apparemment, Hermione la laisse le lui emprunter quand elle ne se souvient pas du sort qui fait le même effet. »

- « La belette femelle ? », demanda Malfoy, sa voix pleine de dédain, s'adossant contre le canapé. Harry continuait à affirmer de la tête, alors qu'il dévissait prudemment le bouchon en plastique. Il présenta un bout de coton à l'extrémité du flacon, le retourna hâtivement quelques secondes.

- « Bien. », Harry reposa le flacon sur la table et tenait le coton délicatement entre ses doigts. « Donne moi ta main. »

- « Quoi ! », s'écria le blond, sa mâchoire tombant d'étonnement à cette demande.

Harry réaffirma ses dires une nouvelle fois et tendit sa main comme pour attraper celle du blond.

- « Tu voulais mon aide… », lui rappela-t-il, s'énervant légèrement.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ce putain de truc _rose _? », exigea de savoir le blond, en désignant la boule de coton.

- « Du dissolvant ! Ca permet d'ôter le vernis à ongles ! », répondit amèrement le brun. Il se réjouit cependant au visage horrifié du blond.

- « Je _ne_ porte pas de vernis à ongles ! », affirma Draco, lui tendant ses mains fièrement pour le lui prouver. Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène ne put réprimer une exclamation d'amusement et sourit, une lueur démoniaque brillant dans ses yeux verts.

- « Ils brillent davantage que les cheveux gras de Rogue ! », se moqua Harry. « Tu utilises du vernis transparent. Je sais que c'est le cas. »

- « N'insulte pas Severus !..._ et… et comment par tous les saints peux-tu le savoir ! », _rétorqua Draco, sa voix croissant en volume. « Tu as passé des heures à _mater_ _mes putains_ de mains ou quoi, Potter ? »

- « Non, mais j'ai eu tout le loisir d'observer ta baguette de très près pas plus tard qu'hier, quand tu la pointais sur ma gorge… », nota Harry calmement. « Et j'ai remarqué que tes ongles, eh bien… reflétaient la lumière du soleil d'une façon fort peu naturelle… »

- « Ok… », lui accorda aigrement le blond. « Bien, sale con, je porte du putain de vernis à ongles… Mais je ne vois pas _quel mal_ il y a, à vouloir avoir des ongles soignés et propres. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir l'air de sortir d'un cours de botanique de trois heures pour être un _putain_ d'hétéro ! »

- « Relaxe », lui ordonna le brun se retenant difficilement de se moquer ouvertement de son vis-à-vis indigné. « Tu pourras toujours les garder propres… Evite juste qu'ils soient si … _brillants_… Maintenant, donne moi tes mains ! »

- « Va te faire foutre, Potter », bredouilla le blond dans sa barbe, lui lançant des poignards argentés dans ses yeux verts. Il marmonna encore quelques instants, puis, finalement, accéda à sa demande.

Il tendit sa main vers celles, mates, du brun et détourna le regarda aussitôt que la peau chaude rencontra la sienne. Il pouvait encore sentir le regard émeraude posé sur son visage et rougit.

- « Finissons-en, Potter », lâcha-t-il, une fois prêt à lui faire face et à le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais Harry ne le regardait plus.

Ses yeux étaient ancrés en fait dans les deux mains jointes, toutes deux gelées à présent, se frôlant à peine, contrairement à la chaleur qui se propageait en eux du à leur toucher. Leur peau se contrastait si parfaitement… si pâle et si mate.

- « Potter », l'interrompit prudemment Draco. Harry cligna des paupières, puis se fixa sur lui, ses lèvres ourlées de façon à ce qu'on ne devine pas ce qu'il pense.

- « Oh, oui, c'est vrai », bafouilla-t-il, tout en pressant le coton humide sur le pouce de son ennemi. Sa respiration s'était faite plus lourde, et il souhaita un instant s'être débarrassé plus tôt de sa robe d'écolier. La chaleur du feu était étouffante, il en était bien trop près.

Malfoy restait immobile sur le canapé, incapable de bouger d'un centimètre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de Potter, il suffoquait. Le brun était penché sur ses mains, ses cheveux tombant par épis sur ses yeux, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'application alors qu'il faisait de petits cercles sur les doigts du blond.

Il se sentait bien trop près.

Bien trop proche de lui…, sans pouvoir cependant bouger.

Harry lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment tout en continuant, passant d'un ongle à l'autre. Malfoy sentit ses membres s'ankyloser, il tenta une profonde inspiration, essayant de se relaxer. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se libérer de la tension qui progressait dans ses veines.

Il commençait à transpirer. Satané feu de cheminée ! Il n'aurait jamais du l'allumer… Il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette _putain_ de pièce à la con.

- « L'autre main. », annonça Harry avec calme sans se soucier de lever la tête. Malfoy fit comme il le lui demandait et tendit sa seconde main, déjà moite.

Il respirait sur ses articulations, chaleur qui n'arrangeait en rien celle du feu.

- « Tes doigts sont si rigides ! », dit Harry, fixant son 'travail'. « Tu peux te décontracter un peu. Tu ne te feras pas mal en bougeant un peu… »

- « Je suis tout à fait décontracté. », mentit Draco. « Tu as bientôt fini ? »

- « Deux doigts », répondit Harry, retournant à sa tâche. Draco haleta, mourrant d'envie de retirer sa main, mais se sentait étrangement piégé. Il ne pouvait la bouger. Elle était comme… captive. Gelée, immobile entre ses mains et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- « Fini ? », réussit-il à articuler. Harry secoua sa tête rapidement.

- « Un dernier », répondit Harry, prenant son auriculaire entre ses doigts et y frottant le coton.

Il attendit patiemment, essayant avec presque du désespoir de contrôler sa respiration hâtive et difficile, que sa main soit libérée.

Draco la pressa contre son corps immédiatement dès que ce fut le cas, sous l'œil déconcerté du brun.

- « Pas si mal, non ? », dit Harry rapidement dans le but de dissiper toute tension. Il déposa les boules de coton dans sa poche et referma le bouchon du flacon.

Malfoy se retrouva entrain d'acquiescer sans même s'en rendre compte fixant toujours l'autre garçon. Rien n'était _arrivé_,… et pourtant il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose était justement _arrivé_ sans que lui-même ne réalise ce qui était _arrivé_, et même qu'il ne savait réellement pas ce qui s'était passé.

_Il vaut mieux oublier ça,_ songea Draco abruptement voulant s'en convaincre à tout prix. _Ce n'était rien du tout !_

- « A présent, nul ne pourra dire que tu es fan de manucure… », tenta vainement Harry, après que le blond ait échoué dans sa tentative de paroles. Malfoy revint alors soudainement à la réalité et se renfrogna.

- « Oui, je suppose… », répondit le blond dans un murmure. Il frôlait de son pouce un de ses ongles et songea à quel point celui-ci lui semblait nu.

- « Bien. », dit Harry, se relevant. « A ton tour, maintenant. »

- « Hum ? », se redressa le blond aussi, par habitude. « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Tu dois me donner des cours de soutien en Potions… », répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Ou alors, avais-tu prévu de t'en aller ?... »

- « Non, bien sûr, on a fait un marché. », dit Draco se tournant vers le bureau. « Et de toute façon, j'avais déjà tout préparé… Prends place à la table, on va commencer. »

- « Bien », répondit Harry ne sachant à quoi s'en tenir et sentant le regard du blond dans son dos alors qu'il s'installait. Quelque chose lui avait semblé étrange pendant un bref instant… quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel venant du blond insensible que Malfoy était en général.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Il avait l'air fin à présent.

Ca ne devait être rien d'important. Peut-être l'avait-il même imaginé ?...

_C'est bizarre…,_ pensa Harry pour lui-même. _J'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait l'air… stupéfait… Mais pourquoi serait-il stupéfait que je lui ôte son vernis à ongles ?..._

_Ca n'a aucun sens. _Il secoua sa tête un bref instant, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Cette pensée ne correspondait tout simplement pas avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de Malfoy. Il l'oublierait.

Le feu reprenait vie alors que les deux garçons s'installaient autour du bureau, leurs visages assombris dans la lumière crépitante orangée.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**_Note de Cyz'. : Alors mes chéris, je suis désolée, je vais pas vous traduire la note de fin d'Anthea, elle n'a aucun sens dans ce contexte ci… Elle remercie les reviewers pour l'avoir fait poster plus vite… Et évidemment, comme ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai moi-même pas posté (trop occupée par d'autres écrits…), c'en est risible !_**

_**J'espère cependant que vous avez aimé ce chap ! On entraperçoit enfin le fameux placard à balais du titre… C'est un lieu que, vous verrez, vous apprécierez grandement dans la suite…**_

**_Je remercie tous les reviewers !Ainsi que les reviewers anonymes : Macatou,…_**

**_Je vais me remettre en selle, c'est promis les loulous, j'étais penchée davantage sur 'les enfants du destin' les derniers temps… Mais pour les fêtes, je m'étais promis d'avancer au moins d'un chapitre par fic ! et j'essaierai de tenir par la suite un post mensuel par fic ! ouh lala que de promesses à tenir, ça va pas être du gâteau !_**

_**Je remercie ma Myschka adorée pour ses correc…**_

_**Merci à Melissandre pour ses encouragements ! Vivement que je puisse lire ta nouvelle fic, elle semble géniale !**_

_**Et je vous souhaite encore avant de vous laisser une très bonne et heureuse année à vous tous !**_

_**Gros poutous,**_

_**Cyz'.**_


End file.
